Assassin's Heart
by ZeemonLii
Summary: Shepard and Krios's romance continues as the suicide mission (ME2) ends, but a darkness looms ahead. An old enemy has found Thane again and she has vowed to kill him no matter what ... and the drell might let her. With the wrong he had done to her, Krios expects nothing less, but is he ready to give up his life and love? Or will his illness get the better of all of them? Please R
1. Ch 1: Journey to the End of the Night

**NOTES:** I was so saddened by EA's treatment of the wonderful character of Thane Krios that I just had to write a bit of a more upbeat fic about how a Thane X Fem Shepard's relationship could have been if not for the happenings in ME3 (Sorry if that's a bit vague. I'm trying not to give spoilers for those that haven't played yet). Set right after ME2. (I'm a big Garrus x Shepard too so there's a hint of that in here as well.)

Oh and I know Mordin said that skin contact between humans and drells could cause rashes and even hallucinations if the contact is oral. But since it was only a 'could' option, I'm assuming some humans do not get that kind of reaction and Shepard just happens to be one of those. Or, if you like, we can assume since it is an allergic reaction there is a simple medication Shepard can take that takes care of the problem...

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing and no one from Mass Effect 1, 2, 3, or any of the DLC's. I am just someone who happens to be a fan and thought I'd try my luck at making a FemShepard x Thane Krios romance. I make absolutely NO money from this. Please don't sue.

**Title: **Assassin's Heart

**Chapter 1: **Journey to the End of the Night

Lazy bubbles drifted slowly up through the liquid of the tank to burst upon the surface with soft wet sounds. The gentle rush of water that permeated the Commander's cabin was rather nice. Calming. Quiet. Even peaceful. Thane's eyes deftly tracked the rushes of color as the rainbow of fish darted here and there aimlessly though the water. Tension drained from his shoulders as he continued to listen to the whispering of the water and watched the fish swim. The sights and sounds reminded him faintly of his home and the life he had led on the watery hannar world. It was nostalgic of him, he knew, but it also was nice after the combat he had just seen. The rush of the drell's mind slowly calmed, a peace coming over him as the impossibility of the successful mission solidified into reality. His thoughts stopped replaying the horrifying memories the collectors and the reapers and what a disaster the mission might have been and stilled until all he knew was that perfect moment. They had won. They had survived. Everyone. It was nothing short of a miracle. No one, but Shepard could have done it. And even then it had been near impossible, but they had done it. _She_ had done it. Shepard... She was so incredible... and somehow she was his.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his neck from behind making him stiffen, his body reflexively preparing to strike, but then he relaxed again with a soft sigh as his lover placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I did not hear you come in," Thane murmured, resting a hand over the two the Commander held clasped around his neck.

Shepard chuckled, her breath hot and teasing against his fringe. "That's pretty lax for an assassin," she said resting her chin on his shoulder. "Are my fish really that interesting?"

The drell's attention strayed back to the tank and it's occupants. "They are... colorful," he finally said.

Shepard rolled her eyes, her breath puffing against his neck. "You always take thing so seriously."

"Indeed?" he said, looking back over his shoulder at her, one eyebrow raised in question.

She gave his a slightly miffed look. "I was joking Thane."

"I know," he said, his gaze turning back to the fish as he stroked his thump over her hand. "I'm just having a little trouble believing..." He shook his head, cutting himself off. The mission was already done. There was no sense in dwelling on what could have been. "I'm glad to see you are doing well Siha," he said instead. "You had me worried when the structure started collapsing."

"Mmm," Shepard's eyes drifted to the bandages the assassin now sported on his left bicep. "You're the one who got hurt."

"It is only a scratch," he said dismissively. "And you cannot tell me you are not a little batter and bruised too."

The woman sighed and leaned her forehead against his back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She loved his scent: dusty, but spiced like the desert air with a bit of vanilla or maybe cinnamon added to it. It was hard to believe someone who looked so reptilian could smell so sweet, but somehow he did. It felt so good to hold him, to be with him like this. He was so warm. Alive. She never wanted to let him go. "At least we're still alive," she finally whispered, not knowing how long they would still have together even after the suicide mission was over, but not wanting to dwell on his illness.

"So we are." Sensing the hint of sadness in her tone, Thane turned in her grasp and took her in his arms, lightly resting his hands on the swell of her hips. "Because of you, Siha."

She looked away, her cheeks warming with embarrassment. "You exaggerate."

He lifted a hand to cup her face in a gentle caress, catching her attention and making her look at him again. "No I'm not," he whispered, stroking his thumb over her bottom lip. "You are incredible."

"Well," Shepard smile coyly, mischief suddenly shining in her eyes as she leaned forward and lifted her knee, sensually brushing it against his groin as her foot caressed his leg. "I had a good team."

Thane swallowed hard, arousal swelling fast within him. He had never imagined having a romantic relationship with another species before, but Shepard was... She was simply irresistible. He was so lucky they were compatible for he was utterly and completely smitten with her. So much so it was almost debilitating and he did not mind a bit. She was that... that... He had no words for it. No word that could cover all that she was. Incredible. Amazing. Wonderful. Sensual. They all fell too short of the reality. Their relationship- It was just... perfect. And he never wanted to be without her. Not for a moment. "Are you done with your work?" he asked, just a bit hoarsely, his hand tightening around her hips with his need, pulling her closer.

The Commander tossed her head dismissively with a soft huff, her shoulder-length red hair swirling playfully around her face. "As much as I can be with half the ship's systems barely functional," she said with a touch of frustrating then her tone suddenly became a husky purr. "But now..." she said, turning him around with her and pushing him back onto the bed before climbing in on top of him and straddling his hips. "I think you owe me a date."

Thane propped himself up on his elbows and ached a brow. "It seems we are a little past the point of a date Shepard," he said, his breath coming faster as she leaned forward and kissed his neck, running her tongue slowly across his sensitive fringe.

"Tomorrow," she whispered and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. The drell closed his eyes and moaned his longing into her mouth. How he had missed this. It had barely been a day since their last intimate encounter, in this very bed in fact, and yet it still felt like forever since he had tasted her. He could get lost in her lips and did until she finally pressed back to gasp for air. He was panting too, but he didn't care, peppering her throat and jaw with tender nips and kisses. How he loved her. He hadn't fallen so quickly since Irikah. Irikah... Shepard and Irikah. One his present and one his past, but he still loved them both. If Shepard had never come along, Thane knew he would have let his body die by now. He had had no will to live since his first wife had passed on. He probably would never have been able to reconcile with Kolyat either. Two women. One had birth his son and the other had given his son back to him. Shepard... She had given him so much. He wanted to give her more.

The woman above him giggled as he tenderly nuzzled her chin and placed a delicate kiss under her ear. "You are my life Siha," he whispered against her skin, his hands dipping under the hem of her shirt and stroking her hot, naked flesh.

"Thane," she gasped, breathless, her eyes hooded with desire as her hips moved against him, grinding in time with his own. If only their damned clothing weren't in the way.

Panting, the drell stared up, mesmerized by the vision above him. He could see his reflecting in her prefect green eyes. His own lust and need mirror in her face. Surviving impossible odds did that to you. It was like a drug. The need to reaffirm life blended with their own love and desire making it impossibly stronger. Without thought, Thane wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down into another passionate kiss. They lost themselves in each other. Their reality shirking to that one moment. Lips and tongue and teeth. Hot breath. Hotter skin. And each other.

Lungs burning for air, Thane was forced to pull away after a long period of kissing and grinding and groping at each other. The lovers gasped together, chests heaving in time, their breathe warming each other's faces. Shepard grinned giddily at him from where she lay on top of him, making the drell admit to himself he was a little light headed too, but he didn't care. This was just what he wanted. What they both needed. He sighed, running his hands up her sides and playfully nipping at her throat.

The woman chuckled, the sound vibrating through her and into him, making him feel somehow closer to her then he already was.

With a chaste kiss on his forehead, Shepard slid off his hips to lie on her side in the bed beside him. A stab of disappointment lanced through Thane following the loss of her warmth and her weight, but the rational part of his mind quickly quashed it, knowing she was trying to give him space to breath. There was no sense in exacerbating his condition any further then they must. He liked to keep breathing and had no wish to die any sooner than he had to. Not when he had the love of the woman he loved himself.

He roll onto his side so he could get a better look at her. They were both still panting and flushed... and incredibly happy to be laying in that bed together having overcome impossible odds.

Thane reached his hand over the bare foot of bedspread that lay between them and wrapped his fingers around her own. They lay there for several long moment, gasping and smiling like fools and Thane couldn't get over how beautiful she was. So beautiful he couldn't stand to break the moment... but he also knew it couldn't last forever. Their breathing gradually eased and the racing of his heart slowly quieted and he knew that moment had come to an end.

With an almost sad look in his eyes Thane reach up and tucked a piece of her unruly red hair behind her ear. Her smile widened at the touch and she turned her head, kissing his palm before he could take it away.

Warmth pooled in the drell's chest at the tender motion and he gently cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking over her skin in a loving caress. "What were you saying about a date, Siha?"

The words seemed to shatter the peaceful moment they had been sharing, but that was alright because they were still together... and the night was still young.

"Oh yah..." Shepard blinked, startled by the sudden change in topic, but very willing to continue that discussion. She snuggled closer, resting her chin on his warm chest. "Weee-eeellllll," she said coyly, tapping a finger against his skin before sitting up. "I'd say we earned some downtime, don't-cha think?" she said playfully, running a hand through her hair then reaching down to peel her armored shirt off, leaving only her bra behind before turning her attention to unzipping his jacket.

"We can finally have a real date," she continued to say, baring his chest and making his breath quicken again as she ran her hands slowly down his muscular, green pecs. " We have to dock to make some of our repairs anyway. Say at the citadel. Or Omega. Or Even Illium. Whatever you prefer. You probably know more about civilian life then I."

"I don't care," he said a little breathlessly, leaning up onto one elbow and stroking his other hand up her thigh to her hip and waist and finally to the clasp of her bar. The swell of her breast popped free from the confines of the fabric as his deft fingers undid the hook. He let the clothing fall to the bed and cupped her breast in his palm, mesmerized by the sight of her bared skin. She was so strong and yet so soft and supple. His thumb flicked over her erect nipple, making her quiver, a soft groan escaping her lips. Thane had no chest-nipples, nor did females of his species, but he loved how touching and licking Shepard's made her squirm and moan. "Whatever you wish Siha, I don't care," he said tearing his gaze from her body to look up into her lovely eyes. "As long as it's with you."

The woman smiled, leaning down to press herself against his chest. "We can have a meal in a real restaurant and..." She reached over with one hand and entwined her fingers with his. "... just be with each other. No mission. No war. No rank. Just ourselves."

Thane grunted as she ground her hips against his side and purred out her last word. "That's sounding better all the time," he said in a breathless whisper, his hooded eyes glued to her lusty expression.

Shepard frowned slightly at the sound of his voice, and sat up, concerned that he was gasping again so soon. "This isn't too fast for you Thane, is it? I don't want to strain you-"

"No," the drell said quickly, a little too quickly, then he smiled with a sigh. "Fast is perfect for a man with little time left, Shepard. Besides..." he paused, pulling her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckle. "When I look into your eyes, Siha, I feel I have known you for a long time," he said, his free hand wandering over her, caressing her belly, his eyes following where his hand touched her hot skin. "My body knows yours and..." His gaze drifted up to look up into her shining eyes. "... my spirit-"

Her lips pressing into his cut off the words. "I feel it too," she whispered into his mouth as their kiss broke off. "This..." She leaned back, caressing his cheek. "Us. It feels right."

"Siha," he breathed, pressing himself up to kiss her again. "I love you."

"Thane." Their lips met again. And again. The world melting away as his mouth kissed away any confession of love that she might have said, his hands roaming over her skin.

"Oh, by the way Krios," she said suddenly, pulling away from his lips. She smiled and teasingly traced his jaw with a finger before continuing. "Don't be late," she said, playfully nipping at his fringe. "For our date."

He smiled, his hands squeezing her butt cheeks, pulling her body closer to his. "I wouldn't dare," he whispered against her skin, his tongue snaking out to lick it's way down her throat and between her breasts, making her gasp with delight.

"Oh you bad boy."

Thane chuckled and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss as he rolled their bodies until he was on all fours above her. With his other hand he struggled to take off his pants, his desire overcoming the last of his discretion. His breath panted out of his body in short gasps, his erection so hard it was difficult to free himself from the tight confines of his clothing. His hands fumbled around, his fingers shaking with anticipation. Fabric ripped, but he didn't care. Shepard arched her back under him in impatience, her hips pressing up against his, a low moan issuing from her lips. A long, lusty sound escaped his own lips, his desire mirroring her own. Their longing was so great and their near death on the mission still so close. He could almost taste it. And it was bitter. They both wanted- no - needed to revel in the sweetness of their life and love. Now. Right _now_.

"Krios." The woman gasped as he finally pulled himself out and started yanking her pants off in turn.

The instant she was free her legs spread for him, inviting him to take her.

"I want you inside," she moaned, her hand drifting down between her legs, trying to help guide him.

"My pleasure Siha," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her, he kissed her cheek and thrust in.

**/\/\/\/\**

They lay together, their naked bodies entwined in the aftermath of their love-making. Shepard rested contently with her head on her lovers chest and his warm arms wrapped around her. Sweat dampened her skin and the air smelled of sex, but she didn't care. She could lay there for hours, even days with him and it would still be perfect. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy. And he had given it to her. This assassin who had become her unlikely lover and maybe even her true love.

Shepard sighed, sleepily nuzzling the drell's skin, as his hand absentmindedly stroked over her belly. "Thane?" she mumbled, her drowsiness thickening her voice.

"Yes Siha," he whispered, gently kissing the top of her head as he hand smoothed through her soft hair. He found himself delighting in the touch of her warm body against his. For him, these quite moments just spent in the presence of his love were somehow even better than any amount of physical pleasure he had with her. This was an emotional-kind of intimacy that could never be topped by simple sex. Although the sex certainly didn't hurt.

"You won't forget our date, will you?" she asked in a small, almost tremulous voice.

Thane was startled by how vulnerable his strong Commander sounded in that one moment and he knew he couldn't bring himself to deny her anything, even if he had wanted to. "What time do you wish to meet?" he said, softly, his breath rustling through her red locks.

She thought for a moment, absently tapping her finger against his arm. "Say 19:00. At the mess hall. Will that work?" Her gaze flicked up toward his face as she said those last words and waited for his answer.

Thane tenderly brushed his lips over her forehead before whispering; "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The sleepy smile she gave him melted the drell's heart. She sighed happily, her eyes falling shut as she snuggled against his chest. In a few second she had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The assassin softly brushed a hand through her hair, marveling how peaceful the woman looked in her sleep. He too was tired, but first there was one last thing he had to do before he could slumber. Thane felt happier now then he had in a long time and for such happiness one should give thanks. And pray for the one you love. Closing his eyes, the drell bowed his head and silently sent his prayer out into the stars.

_Arashu, goddess of new life and love and protector of all, I no longer know what is in store for me or this love I have found, but I would ask you to protect this woman. She is brave and fierce and faces many challenges in her life to come. Grace her with your strength so she will not have to suffer when I pass for this place and grant her the wisdom to know, if it is meant to be, we will find one another again after our time in this world is no more. _

The man sealed his prayer with a kiss, gently pressing his lips to his lover's cheek, careful not to wake her.

_I love you, Siha. May you go in the grace of the gods. _

With his final duty of the night complete, Thane's eyes closed and he relaxed back, falling asleep with his lover's warmth weight cradled protectively in his arms.

**TBC...**

So my first normal M/F relationship fic... If you can call relationships with an alien normal. Just kidding. Who doesn't love Thane. Or Garrus, who is totally the coolest alien character in the ME universe! Maybe someday I'll get around to writing a fic about him, although he will be appearing in this fic as well, just not with Shepard. Anyway, I hope you liked my story so far. Sorry to all of my wonderful fans who are waiting for updates on my other fics. I've been having trouble getting into the spidy stuff lately so I decided to try something totally different in an attempt to get myself out of my writing funk. I'm also experimenting with the 'love-scenes' so they are not as graphic as my usual and it doesn't take up so much space and time, but still has plenty of spice (That doesn't mean I'll be implementing this in my other current fics. I'm just testing it out here. I'll try to keep the writing in the others as consistent and smooth as possible, so no worries). On a side note, this story WAS going to just be a oneshot. I swear it was... but then my imagination got the better of me. I swear no matter how hard I try I just can't do oneshots! It's annoying! Sorry about the rant, but it is really, really is. Anyway please, please review. I would love to know what people think.

**ONE LAST QUICK NOTE: **I know Arashu is technically the goddess of the mothers and protection. I just personalized Thane's prayer a bit and, if you think of it, 'new life' and 'love' can both be domains of 'the mother.'


	2. Ch 2: Date Night

**Chapter 2: **Date Night

"Oh... my... goddess."

Thane blinked, startled as his discussion with Jacob was abruptly derailed by the biotic's strange outburst. They had been in the mess-hall having a completely normal, nice conversation as Thane waited for his date, then the man had to utter something so nonsensical. It was baffling. What's more Jacob seemed to have fallen into some sort of trance. "Um, excuse me?" the Drell asked, his brow furrowing with concern for the human.

The stunned man just pointed behind the Drell.

Thane turned to look over his shoulder, completely confused by the change in the soldier's demeanor... then his breath caught in his throat.

Heels clicked to a stop as Shepard swung around and struck a pose. Her dazzling green dress swished around her long, lean legs, the color matching her emerald eyes perfectly. The tight sparkle of cloth hugged her curves, showing off her figure before flaring out at the hips into a loose, flowing princess cut that ended just above her knees.

"What's up boys?" she purred as she closed the distance between the mess and the elevator hallway, her hips swaying seductively with every step.

"Holy hell," someone whispered from behind Thane, but he didn't notice who. He only had eyes for Shepard.

The Commander smiled, enjoying the chance to feel like a woman again as the men in the room - and a few of the women too - stared at her with open mouths. Many of them had never seen her out of uniform before, including Thane, and she was finding that astonished look that had fallen across the drell's face was simply delicious. She beamed as she came to a stop in front of him, soaking in the awe of his gaze. After all, Thane's eyes were all that matter to her right now. And she adored the look his green eyes were giving her. That stunned, half-dazed stare. It was so cute! Her smile turned into a smirk and she cocked her head to the side. "Cat got your tongue, Krios?"

Thane picked his jaw up off the floor and quickly scrambled up from the bench. "Siha," he said in a breathless whispered, his heart racing in his chest as he tried to recover from the shock. "That... I mean..." He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes, a slow smile spreading over his lips. "You look beautiful," he said, his hands reaching up to smooth over her bare shoulders in a tender caress.

Shepard found herself blushing lightly, pleased by the warmth reflected in his eyes. "What this old thing?" she teased, spinning around to make the fabric swirl and flow before stopping again to face him. "I just felt like wearing something a bit different from my normal fatigues," she said with a shrug, her face still warm. "You look a bit startled there, honey," she added with a wicked smile, knowing he had not expected her to wear a dress.

"Indeed." Thane chuckled softly at his own reaction. "Well, drells are naturally attracted to shiny things."

"Ah," she smiled wider, playing along even though she could not tell if he was kidding or not. "That explains a lot."

"Shepard," Thane said, his voice suddenly going husky as he stepped closer to her and tucked a strand of her brilliant red hair behind her ear. "_You _are so beautiful. No matter of clothes can change that... But I do like the dress," he added with a roguish grin.

The woman leaned into his touch, playfully pressing herself up against his front. "Weeell... you do not look so bad yourself, Thane."

He smiled warmly, knowing she was just being polite because he was wearing the same black outfit he always did, but the sentiment was nice. It was not like he had time to gather anything more fashionable. Assassins were taught to travel light and Thane was no exception to the rule. He had had time to pick something else out though. "I have something I want to give to you," he said pulling a small, velvet box from his pocket and presenting it to her.

Shepard's eyes lit with delight as she took the gift from his hands. "Thane, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," he rumbled in his gravelly voice, stepping a bit closer and resting his foreheads against hers, making the moment a little more private despite the number of people sitting around them in the mess-hall. Thane couldn't help, but think how adorable the woman looked as she bit her lip in anticipation and opened the box.

"Oh god," she gasped as her gaze landed on the simple, golden locked cradled within the soft velvety box. It was crafted into the stylized shape of a heart, common to Earth, but it was covered in fine markings that swooped and swirled in an alien script. Shepard's eyes darted back up to see the pleased look that had spread over the drell's face at her reaction.

"It's beautiful Thane," she whispered then held the locket out to him, turning. "Here, help me put it on."

"My pleasure." He brushed the hair from the back of her neck, before looping the golden chain around her throat. His touch and breathe warmed her skin as her worked the clasp, making her body tingle in response to his closeness. He was just so... so...

Before her mind could think of the word she was looking for, he turned her around again, his finger lazily tracing her jaw as his gaze dipped down to the locket now resting at her breast. "Perfect.

She smile. Tender; that was what he was. Not exactly the word one normally associated with an assassin, but there was no denying what a loving partner he was. "Thane," she whispered, taking his hand in her own and looking up into his deep, green eyes. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Siha," he breathed, leaning in, his face inches from hers. So warm. So close. So... alive.

The next second their lips were together; the heat that had been growing between them overflowing into passion. His hand wrapped around her back, pulling her close. Her hands in turn had somehow looped themselves around his neck, her breast pressing hungrily into him. And they kissed. They kissed long and hard, moaning into each other's mouths. Thanes free hand slipped down, grabbing her butt and pulling her body flush with his. And then a voice shattered the moment.

"Yo guys. Get a room already."

Thane and Shepard jerked apart with a shared gasp, suddenly remembering where they were... and the audience they had. The couple stared at the crowd like deer caught in headlights... and the people in the mess hall stared back is equal awkward silence. Then Miranda poked her head out of her office, startling everyone.

"What are you two still doing here?"

Thane nearly jumped out of his skin, his head whipping around to face her as a soft growl rumbled from his chest.

Miranda smirked at him. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"Um, Thane?" Shepard's voice, made the drell look down.

"Ah..." Thane blushed lightly as he realized he had instinctively wrapped his arms around Shepard in a protective embrace. He loosened his grip, letting her breath again. "Sorry."

With a smile, Shepard gently extracted herself from her lover's embrace, her hands lingering to stroke their way down his arms as her gaze remained on the adorably sheepish look on his face. It was nice to be cared about even if it materialized in such an silly, overly-protective way... but then that was men for you.

"So?" Miranda said again, looking more smug all the time.

"Uh yah," Shepard said, tucking a piece of hair back behind her ear self-consciously. "Yah... we need to get going." She looked back over at Miranda. "Hey... you okay taking care of the ship while I'm gone?"

The executive officer cocked her hip and gave the woman a sour look. "Commander, I've been doing exactly that for every landed mission you've gone on. Now go on; get before you start a riot."

Shepard nodded, knowing Miranda was just being Miranda, and looked back at her date. Thane still looked sheepish for giving into his male instincts so she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He rumbled wordlessly in response, one of his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to him."Siha," he breathed into her hair, his voice containing a hungry tone that made her belly warm in response.

She sighed, resting her cheek on his chest and looking up into his face. "Shall we?"

"Certainly," he inclined his head, taking her arm in his and leading her off.

The rest of the mess hall stared after the pair as they disappeared down the hallway leading towards the elevator.

"Lucky bastard." One of the men grumbled, breaking the silence.

"No shit," another agreed. "Shepard's looking fiiiii-ine."

Jacob pushed himself back from the table with a snarl. "Shut up Morris. That's our commander you're talking about," he snapped, then whirled and stormed off.

Private Morris blinked. "What's he got a stick up his butt about?"

Miranda snorted. "Jacob's just mad he doesn't get to be the commander's arm candy," she scoffed, pushing herself away from the wall she had been leaning against and ducking back into her office.

"Alright everyone, enough of that. Break's over," Garrus said with a chuckle, walking into the room from where he had been listening in the hallway to the Main Battery. "Commander Shepard gave orders that if we finish up the ship's diagnostics we can all take end shift early tonight."

The room gave a collective whoop and scurried off in a hurry, every man and woman looking forward to the party that was bound to ensue as soon as the day's work was done.

The cheerful look fell from Garrus's face as the others cleared out. He stood in the empty mess hall for a long moment, his eyes filled with longing as he gazed in the direction that the Commander and Thane had gone. With a heavy sigh, the turian turned his back on the mess hall and trudged back to the Main Battery. Even his calibrations wouldn't be able to console him; not this night. Not now that he had lost Shepard. Garrus hadn't even noticed his feelings for her had changed from friendship into something more until she was already seeing another man and then it had been too late. Far too late. Garrus knew Shepard was happy with the drell and he should be happy for her but... but even now that he had finally found someone who had somehow come to be important to his heart, he had been too slow to act. And now he was alone. Just... alone...

**TBC...**

Poor Garrus. I feel bad for doing that to him, but I'll make it up to him later... somehow... Please, please, please I'm begging for some reviews. I'm desperate to know what people think. I hope some of you like this... and it's going to get more interesting in the next chapter. See yah later and again PLEASE review.

Big thanks to **Templar's Creed **for being my first feedback on this fic. I'm glad you're liking it so far.


	3. Ch 3: Drunk on Your Love

**Chapter 3: **Drunk on Your Love

"Sooo," Shepard said, inspecting the wine list in front of her. "What do you want to drink?"

"I do not consume alcohol much, Siha. You choose," Thane said absently, his eyes peering over the menu he held, scanning the Citadel restaurant suspiciously.

"Oooo-kay," she said, seeing his distraction, but being too polite to point it out. "Let's see." Shepard turned her attention to actually reading the wine descriptions. After a few moments she ordered an light, semi-sweet Riesling wine, figuring Thane wouldn't want anything that would dull his senses too terribly much and knowing the drink matched several different dishes. They wouldn't have to worry about having to order a certain food for their drink to compliment the dinner as it was intended to.

"Shall we toast?" Shepard asked when the Riesling came, uncorking the bottle herself out of habit and pouring with amber wine into their glasses, her words snapping Thane out of his alert-predator mode.

"Ah, yes," he agreed, his gaze darting back to her and he smile apologetically, lifting his glass. "Well overdue."

The woman raised her own. "To our victory."

"Mmm." Thane leaned his elbows forward on the table and clicked his glass against hers, a hungry, but tender emotion shimmering in his gaze. "To you Siha."

Shepard felt her face warm and quickly threw back a gulp of wine, trying to hide her blush. That look Thane gave her warmed her to the very core, making tingles race through her and shiver across her thighs and belly. The drell was the only man who had ever made her feel so... so cherished. And it felt good. Really good.

"Hum." Thane was presently surprised as the cool liquid of the wine flowed over his taste buds. "This is an interesting flavor," he said reaching over and picking the bottle up out of it's ice bucket so he could read the ingredients. The drell had never tried an earth variety like the Riesling before, but he wasn't worried about poison being hidden within the unfamiliar flavoring. Really he wasn't. He had seen Shepard break the seal and pop the cork out herself and it was highly unlikely any of the many people who might want him dead knew where he was. _He_ hadn't even known where he would be this night so everything would be just fine. He just needed to ignore the shiver crawling up his spine and calm down. Still he couldn't help, but bring the mouth of the bottle to his nose and give it a suspicious sniff. "I may have to buy another bottle for later," he said, half serious and half in an attempt to settle his agitated nerves.

Shepard gave him a pleased smile. "I'm glad you like it."

Thane smiled back, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he gazed fondly upon her face. "Of course I like it," he said softly." You chose it."

"Thane..." the woman said slowly, putting her glass down and resting her chin on her hands so she could give him her full attention. "You know you don't have to like everything that I do, right? You can have your own likes and dislikes," she stated, eyeing him with a touch of worry reflected in her eyes.

The drell stared at her for a moment uncomprehending, then chuckled as he realized what she was saying. "Of course Siha," he said, genially. " I only meant our tastes seem to be similar. You know some species cannot bare to eat the same foods."

"Oh good." Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. She hated those boyfriends who pretended to like whatever she liked just to get her in the sack. Or even worse were those types that didn't seem to have _any_ personality of their own so they just glomped onto her and seemed to want take her life for their own. Oh and then there were those needy types that fed off attention and loved the hype of dating a 'hero,' but otherwise seemed to be full of fluff. God those were the worse. And there were so many of them lurking around it was almost frightfully amazing. Luckily, Thane had more substance than any of those generics boyfriend-types. He came with his problems too of course; the Kepral's Syndrome and species differences at the head of that list, but the pro's definitely outweighed the cons. The drell was complicated, yes, but he was also genuine and Shepard found she really liked that in a man. So many soldiers she knew strutted around like peacocks, hiding their real selves behind a shell of macho bravado. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have a relationship with a real man. A man who was confident enough to just be himself around her. It was so refreshing- Oh!

Shepard startled out of her thoughts, realizing she must be staring off into space like a ditz. She couldn't believe how rude she must have seemed, but Thane did seem to have noticed. His eyes had gone back to scanning the room again as a new group entered the restaurant.

A slow, sideways smile spread over Shepard's lips as she watched the drell watch others. He was so attentive. So alert, but then that must be what it is like to be an assassin. He always had to be on the watch to make sure he didn't get stabbed in the back.

As she studied him, glint of metal caught her eyes and she looked down to find the man absently fingering a thick, silver cuff-bracelet he now wore around his left wrist. Shepard had never seen the drell wear jewelry before, but there was no denying he had good taste. The flat loop of metal was beautifully etched with the same swirling marking she had found on the locket he had given her earlier. The woman wondered if it was a traditional heirloom or prayer-script or some such thing. Or maybe a weapon...

Without a conscious decision, Shepard found herself reaching over and taking his fidgeting hand in hers, instinctually trying to give him some comfort. He started at her touch, his gaze jerking back to her and she smiled at him, stroking her thumb over his hand. "You seem jumpy tonight."

"Perhaps," he conceded, avoiding her gaze.

"Hey," she said, gently touching his cheek and forcing his eyes to look at her. "Thane you can relax, you know? It's not like we're in enemy territory here. You don't need to be so paranoid."

"I am sorry, Siha," Thane said, having the presence of mind to look both uncomfortable and embarrassed at the same time. But still his senses were tingling... and that was never a good sign. If anything it felt like he was being watched and he didn't like it. But even so he pushed the feeling away and focused himself on the beautiful woman in front of him. "I did not mean to ignore you," he said, sincerely. "It is force of habit and..." He paused trying to find the right words before sighing and sitting back in his chair. "It's been a very long time since I've been on a date," he admitted quietly.

"Oh?" Shepard's interests were peaked. She could never have imagined that a little thing like a dinner out could get the stoic assassin so worked up. "How long?"

"Let me see..." The drell rubbed his brow, a slight frown spreading over his lips as he dipped into his memories. "Nineteen years."

"Whoa." Shepard was astonished. She couldn't imagine a guy going without sex for_ that _long and Thane seemed, in all points that mattered, to be a normal guy, even if the drell did have internalized genital that only came out to play when he was aroused. Maybe the species could perform, but just didn't have the same insistent sex drive that human males did. But instead of looking like an ass and asking Thane outright, Shepard just said; "you really threw yourself into your work, huh? Do I dare ask how old you are?"

He smiled at her candor. "Only if you tell me your age in return."

"Ah," She feigned outrage, slapping him lightly on the shoulder with her napkin. "Thane, don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?"

He looked at her over the table, his face completely blank and said deadpan; "No."

She smiled. In his culture it probably wasn't. "Thirty-one," she said, raising her glass in a mock toast.

Thane clinked his glass against hers."Thirty-nine," he said and took a sip. "Mmm this is truly a pleasant drink," he added, indulging in a longer taste.

Shepard leaned her elbows against the table, dangling her glass in one hand. "That could have been worse," she said, presently surprised with the revelation of their ages. She tried not to date anyone a decade older (or younger) then her, but with aliens it was always hard to tell... and then there were all those tricky life-span differences between species. Still, from what she knew, drells and humans were very similar in that department; if not for that damned Kepral's Syndrome, but that was another problem for another time. "Let's see..." she mused idly. "That means you were dating in your teens, right?" A sly smile spread over her features. "Boy, I bet the girls were falling all over themselves to get to you."

A sad look filled Thane's eyes then and he glanced away from her. "I only dated one woman before you," he said quietly, taking another drink of his wine.

Shepard mentally flinched. That probably meant he had only slept with one other woman too. Or maybe prostitutes were more acceptable in drell culture, although... Shepard couldn't really see Thane making love to a stranger. Considering how jumpy he was just being in a restaurant, it was hard to believe he went out at all. Whatever the case, things were definitely getting _way_ too heavy for a simple date. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to console him. "I didn't mean to-"

"It is fine, Siha," he said, holding up a hand to stop her sympathetic words. "You did not know."

"Ah... yes..." Desperate for something to lighten the mood, Shepard blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Technically, I was dead for two years so I'm a little out of practice dating too."

It didn't have the effect she wanted. Instead, Thane's gaze snapped up and he fixed her with a intense stare. "I will _never_ let you be hurt like that again," his said, his tone nearly turning the words into an growl as if daring anyone to attempt killing her while he was on watch. His words promised it would definitely not end well for those who were stupid enough to try. Then the sound of the front door opening again had his head whipping toward it, his lips peeling back into an unconscious snarl.

Shepard sighed, feeling both frustrated and foolish for taking her date into an environment where he was so obviously uncomfortable. The soldier in her understood his plight. They had been seated at a table in the middle of a large room, surrounded on all sided by second and third floor balconies and, on top of it all, their view of half of the exits was obstructed. If they had been in a fight this would have been right in the middle of the killing zone, but they weren't in a fight. Or even in any danger. She just needed to get Thane to believe that somehow.

"Thane," she said gently, leaning forward on her elbows, her words and motion pulling his attention back to her. "What can I do to make you more comfortable?" she said, giving him a sympathetic smile, her eyes noticing that he was so tense he was practically buzzing. "Please. This is kind of ridiculous."

Thane studied the half-empty wine glass that was sitting on the table in front of him with unusual attentiveness, secretly appalled by his own lack of manners. He had almost forgotten how hard it was for him to act normal in everyday society. "I suppose it is ridiculous," he finally said with a sigh, his shoulders drooping in misery. He had wanted to give Shepard a good time, but he just couldn't relax. Not like this. It was too dangerous. There were so many unknown variable. He couldn't-

Shepard reached out and caressed his cheek, getting his green-in-black eyes look up at her again, her touch making his thoughts scatter until there was only her. She smiled at him and he opened his mouth to say something apologetic, but she beat his to the punch.

"Please, Thane. Tell me what I can do to help," she said, rubbing her thumb over his scaled, green cheek. "I want this to be a nice night for both of us."

"Well..." Thane lifted his chin, pulling away from her touch, but only so he could scan the restaurant for a better and, if necessary, defendable, position. "If we moved to that booth over there," he said nodded vaguely to a booth in a dark corner near the kitchen entrance; not too close as to be vulnerable, but still a good escape if needed. "I will have my back to the wall and a clear view of both the main entrance and the kitchen doors." He looked down at his glass, his finger absently looping the rim, making it hum softly as he added almost timidly; "that would be more agreeable for me."

With a touch, Shepard lifted his chin, making him look at her again. "Anything you need Thane," she said gently. "You know, you don't have to be so worried all the time. Nothing you say or do here is going to make me like you any less."

Thane sighed, his shoulders sagging in his relief. "Thank you Siha."

Within moments the couple had called their waiter over and had managed to move from the table to Thane's desired booth without much fuss.

"I am sorry for the trouble," Thane said softly as he sat back down. "I just-"

"Thane," Shepard said, cutting off his apologetic words as she reached across the table to clasp his hand in hers. "I'm sorry too. I did not know this type of scene would make you uncomfortable." She truly hadn't realized going out would put him on edge like this or she would never had suggested it. Thane had been perfectly normal on all their missions thus far; him doing his job and letting her get on with her own. She would never have guessed that these protective urges had been growing inside him but then... their relationship had become more serious recently. And she had brought up memories of Irikah and that probably just made it worse. There was nothing like losing your first love to make you over-protective of your next. "Maybe next time we can stay in. Say have dinner in my cabin. Watch a vid or something," she said, trying to purpose an alternative that would be agreeable for them both.

"That would be lovely." Thane smiled at the pleasant thought, already feeling more relaxed in their new location. "I can cook if you like."

"You cook?" Shepard said, delightfully surprised. That explained a lot. If a man could cook for himself then there was no need to eat out. And there was no way she could see him ordering take out either. Way too many opportunities for people to tamper with the food or the delivery staff.

"Certainly," Thane said feeling pleased with her surprise. " I even know some terran recipes."

"That would be wonderful Thane." She smiled at the thought, wondering what ' terran recipes' he might know.

A sudden, almost bashful look flashed over the assassin's face and he looked down again, rolling his glass his in hand. "I'm glad I please you."

"Oh you more than please me," she teased, stroking her finger along his jaw line and leaning close. Thane sighed, her touch pulling him in until their lips brushed. Then the waiter was suddenly there.

The couple started apart as the man came to a stop beside their booth. "Are you ready to order?" the oblivious young turian asked.

Shepard huffed, rolling her eyes and making Thane chuckle as they both turned their eyes back to the menus. The woman was pleasantly surprised to find the restaurant carried a real beef steak and quickly ordered that, while Thane got some greens served with a type of fish she had never heard of.

Shepard cocked her head to the side curiously when she heard her date's unique order. "Hey Thane," she said after the waiter collected their menus and left. "I have never thought of it before, but what are your food preferences?"

"Varied," he said coyly, taking another drink of wine, his body visually so much more relaxed now that he had a good vantage point instead of being in the middle of everything.

"Oh come on," Shepard implored. "You have to give me more than that."

Thane chuckled then indulged her. "My species..." He paused, trying to think how best to phrase what he wanted to say. Then he began again. "You probably know that before the hanar us drells were having population control issues. There were too many people and not enough resources so we ate most anything we could. Planets, animals, anything edible was consumed no matter how disgusting it might have taste. After the move... Most of the hanar world is covered with water so fish make up much of the diet now along with various planets and seaweeds. The hanar dietary needs are luckily completely different from our own so there is no competition for resources there and the taste of our foods have improved greatly, but... Even though the hanar saved several hundred thousand of us, our populations on Kahje continues to fall despite the biodomes and -" His words cut off as he shielded away from the thoughts of his dying species. Instead he turned back to the topic he had strayed from. "Well, there is very little landmass so true hunting and partaking of animal flesh is only done at certain celebrations to honor the god Amonkira: The Lord of the Hunt, at least among those of us that still hold the old ways." He suddenly seemed to grow a little sad as he said that, but continued on despite his personal worries. "I guess you could call us vegetarians that eat fish and partake in meat once in awhile, but..." he blinked and trailed off, the edges of the scales on his cheeks blushing a light amber as he suddenly realized he had been rambling. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to lecture," he said swiftly, feeling embarrassed and wondering how he had let his mouth run away from him like that. He gave his nearly empty glass a hard look before pointedly setting the wine aside and turning his gaze back to his date. "I think I made that more complicated then it needed to be."

"It's fine Thane. I like learning about your species," Shepard said, absently swirling her wine in it's glass with one hand while surreptitiously looking at him through her eyelashes. She loved the way he blushed, especially since he only did so once in a blue moon. From her experience on those few and far between occasions, she knew his neck and shoulders would stripe with a yellow glow if he got really embarrassed... or really hot. And she already knew they would both be getting hot later tonight. Hell, her motor was already revving and ready to go, but instead of being lewd like the soldier in her wanted, she just said; "It's nice to just talk now that all the stress of the mission is over."

"Yes it is." he agreed, giving her a sheepish smile. "Tell me, what about you? What do you like to eat?"

"Oh I'm a carnivore. Plain and simple," she said bluntly. " I mean I like my veggies and salads, but for me a meal isn't complete without some sort of meat. I hope that's not a problem," she added with a touch of concern, hoping she wasn't treading on his religious beliefs or something, but the smile he gave her wiped away all of her fear.

"It is perfectly fine with me, Siha," he said gently, tender warmth shining in his gaze. "It is not for me to begrudge your preferences."

"You're so sweet." The words came out of her mouth before her mind caught up. Suddenly realizing what she had just said, Shepard blushed scarlet and quickly looked down at her glass, feeling foolish for saying something so juvenile.

Thane took the compliment in stride thought, letting out a soft chuckle and enjoying the embarrassed flush that spread across his woman's face. "As are you, Siha," he said, reaching over and covering her hand with his own.

Shepard's head jerked back up and she grinned bashfully back at him. She suddenly felt like she was a teenager on her first date again as Thane lifted her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a kiss.

"God Thane," she breathed as he continued to manipulate her hand, gently turning it over and nuzzling her palm before delicately kissing the pad of each of her fingers in turn. His green eyes stayed glued to her face all the while, hungrily watching her reaction as her breath quickened, her face warming further, her own eyes staring at him in awe. When his lips finally came to her thumb he teasingly licked the webbing between it and her forefinger before wrapping his tongue around the digit and taking it into his mouth. Shepard shuddered. God he really knew how to turn her on. Those beautiful lips... _god_, if she was a man she would be _so_ hard right now.

The waiter voice startled them out of their blissful fog.

"Ah sorry." The young turian blushed as Shepard jerked her hand back out of Thane's grasp. The poor waiter had not known what he was interrupting before it was already too late so he just soldiered on, pretending he hadn't just seen the male drell sucking on the human female's fingers. "Would you like me to refresh your glasses," he asked, his head bowed meekly, his obvious nervousness making the woman wonder absently if it was his first night on the job... or maybe they were just the weirdest customers he'd ever had.

"Please," she said just a little breathlessly, covertly wiping her hand on her napkin under the table, her gaze drifting back to her lover's as the waiter poured the wine.

Thane was still staring at her with that hot, hungry look in his eyes and a wicked thought popped into Shepard's mind as she watched him watch her. Quietly, she slipped her right foot out of her high heel and extended her leg under the table. Two could play at this teasing game... even with a waiter present.

Thane started when her foot first brush his ankle. Then he smiled, his shoulder relaxing back as her touch slowly traced it's way up his leg, her toes caressing his calf and thigh until it finally reached it's true destination.

A soft grunt escaped him as she pressed the ball of her foot into his groin with teasing pressure. Her lips pulling back into a wild grin at the sound and she scooted down in her seat a little to give herself more reach. She stroked her foot down the inside of his thigh then back up again and long, slow, lazy movement, earning her a delightfully louder groan, but unfortunately also catching the waiter's ear.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something sir?" the young man said with a start, turning back to their table just as he was moving to leave, a touch of anxiety filling his eyes.

"Nothing," Thane said gruffly, waving a hand in dismissal. "Just cleaning my throat," he added a little more insistently, trying to get the man to leave before they got themselves thrown out of the restaurant for lewd acts or something.

Shepard stifled a giggle and continued her ministrations as her date struggled not to make a sound. The poor male was leaning heavily on the table, his breath chuffing roughly out of him as he started at her. And oh how he stared at her. His delicious gaze was saying how badly he wanted to rip off her clothes and fuck her right here on the table, if only they were alone.

"Ah," the waiter said, bowing his head slightly, seemingly completely oblivious to what was going on right in front of him. "Well if that will be all?"

Shepard's smile widened as her toes found the mound of Thane's erection, hard and heavy in his pants. She caressed it with her foot, not too hard, but still firmly, brushing over it and circling around it with her toes until she thought he might just explode. It didn't hurt that his teasing of her before had obviously already turned him on. Now it was so easy to just... play. She wondered absently if she should try giving the drell a foot job sometime, especially if this was all that it took to get him up.

"Sir?"

"Yes. Thank you. You may go," Thane said in a clipped tone, desperate to get the stupid waiter to go away as Shepard pressed the ball of her foot against his length making him squirm just slightly in his seat, the heat of his arousal turning his cheeks as amber as the wine.

"Well okay." The young man turned away again, clearly confused and a little concerned about the strange couple in booth fourteen.

Thane hissed through his teeth and brushed her foot away from his groin with a hand as the waiter left. "Enough Shepard or you will have me soiling myself right here," he whispered across the table.

"I can't imagine what you are talking about," she said, giving him a blank look.

"You are a tease, Siha," he said in a low husky murmur, sitting back, his face still hot with arousal.

She grinned innocently at him and raised her freshly-refilled glass. "Cheers," she said, saluting him as she silently slipping her foot back into her shoe.

"Vas'dra," he responded, toasting her in his native tongue before taking a large swallow of the cool amber liquid.

Shepard's brow furrowed with mock concern as she peered at him over the rim of her glass. ""Thane, you okay?," she said. "You look a little flushed."

The drell gave her a rueful smile, leaning forward on the table and pressing his face close to hers. "Yes, I am fine. Just a little too...hot," he whispered the last word, his warm breath caressing her lips, then with a decidedly wicked smile he pulled back again, denying her the promised kiss.

"And _I'm_ the tease," she grumbled, taking another sip of her wine and making him grin wider.

"Yes, you certainly are." Thane chuckled to himself, but then reflected that Shepard might be on to something there. The flames of his arousal had subsided somewhat, at least enough so he could contract his penis back into his genital slit, but for some reason the heat inside him continue to build. Could it be... poison? No, he shook his head. Gods Shepard is right. I _am_ paranoid. It's just a little too hot in here. That's it. Well... and the fact that I probably drank a little too much wine in too little time, he added mentally, shouldering off his jacket and hanging it on the chair. Damn, his mind was already starting to feel muzzy from the drink. He knew humans could consume more than double the amount of alcohol a drell could before they became truly inebriated. It had been stupid for him to try keeping pace with Shepard.

"Do you mind if I cool off a bit," he said suddenly, motioning vaguely to his glass, his scales flushing a brighter yellow as the heat pulsed hotter within him, radiating through his body in throbbing waves. He was panting lightly by now, the fire burning within him making him slightly, but still alarmingly, dizzy.

"Oh no. Go ahead," she said, secretly wondering exactly what he meant. He already taken off his coat after all...

"Thank you, Siha," he said, nodding to her as he fished an ice cube out of his water glass and held it too the red of his neck. A satisfied sigh escaped him as the cold touched his skin. Automatically, he picked another ice cube from the liquid and held it to the other side of his neck, closing his eyes in relief. For a few seconds he just sat there a breathed, reveling in the feel of the cool ice slowly melting against his skin, before opening his eyes and giving his date a rueful look. "I'm sorry," he said, smiling apologetically at her as the cool worked it's wonders on his over-heated body and his temperature swiftly returned to something closer to normal. "I know this is not exactly proper."

"You're comfort is more important to me then stupid decorum," she said, leaning her arms on the table and sharing his smile. "You know we could just call over an extra ice bucket for you to dump in your pants," she added after a second.

"Oh hush." He chided lightly, but the sparkle in his eyes was telling her she was so in for a long, hard fuck that night.

She chuckled into her drink, thinking there wasn't a better way to spend her time off. When she looked back up at Thane he had his head bowed and his eyes closed, his hands still pressing the ice cubes against his neck. She studied him for a moment, a flicker of worry spiking through her as she wondered whether she could have pushed him too far. But no. Surely he would have stopped her if it was that bad, wouldn't he?

Shepard found herself reached over to him wanting to give comfort rather than to play. Her fingers found his skin, gently stroking over his fringe then down to the red folds of skin on his neck, her touch making his green eyes flick open once more. "What are these anyway?" she asked, honestly curious as her hand traced the smooth red ridges. "The first time I saw them I thought that they were gills but..."

He smiled as she trailed off, pleased with her curiosity. As a pair they both still had much to learn about the other's species and this was as fine a time as any to start. He took a deep breath, trying to think how best to explain and thankful that the cool had helped to clear his head.

"They are... ventilation," Thane finally answered, trying to pick his words carefully so they made sense. It was always hard to explain such biological differences to other species especially when wasn't anything on the alien world that worked the same way."Helps us cool down. The drell have no sweat glands like your kind do so we use a different type of temperature control. The blood flows close to the skin here and radiates heat out of our bodies," he said, letting his hands drop back down to rest on the table as the last of the ice cubes melted away.

"I see. That's kinda cool." Shepard said slowly, her head cocked to the side as she took in the new information. She recalled seeing more of those red ventilation surfaces at nearly every major joint in his body. Behind his knees, the insides of his elbows and even his armpits and, of course, his neck. It was definitely... different, but really nothing all that weird. Not compared to some of the other things she had encountered in her life. At the thought of such differences, her mind automatically flicked back to the first time she had seen Thane naked... and how she had immediately noticed he had no visible penis or balled. That had been a shock. He had been her first alien after all. But then he had carefully explained and showed her his genital slit and how his organ would extend from it when he was stimulated... and how perfectly they fit together when he was inside her. That first night had really been a discovery. Shepard privately wondered if the drell's body had other fun mysteries in store for her... and speaking of fun... watching him smooth glistening ice cubes over his body just now made her wonder if maybe some ice-play in bed was in their near future... Their _very_ near future. She could just see herself stroking some ice over his fun, sensitive parts and making him squirm and moan. God that would be delicious. So delicious.

"So what are you plans for the team now?" Thane said suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh... well... " It took a moment for Shepard to recover, a hot shiver curling inside her belly as her mind kept imagining him naked before her with an ice cube slowly melting on his belly... his muscles twitching as the cold dripped down his sides. She licked her suddenly dry lips and shook her head, forcing her attention back to the present. "It is kinda weird surviving a suicide mission," she mused, swirling the wine in her glass and mentally shooing the naughty thoughts into the back of her mind, saving them for later. "I suppose we can drop off whoever wants to leave and keep helping people where there is no one else to do the job."

"What about Cerberus?" he asked, settling into the more serious topic.

She gave an unladylike snort at that. "Screw Cerberus. We just did all their dirty work. We're owed a break," she said in a tone that made it sound as if the organization's name was a curse on her lips.

"Technically the Normandy is theirs, Shepard," he pointed out, being the devil's advocate.

"Yes," Shepard agreed after a fashion. "But they weren't expecting to get her back after this mission." She exhaled as she leaned back in the booth, all business now. "The way I see it Cerberus forfeited their rights to the Normandy when they sent her out to get destroyed. She's mine now," she said, every inch the Commander protecting her ship.

"That is... interesting logic, but makes sense," he conceded slowly. "But Miranda may not agree."

The woman's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. "I think I can win her over."

"Shepard," Thane said, his voice painted with worry over her glib remark. "Miranda_ is_ Cerberus. Jacob might be more easy-going, but Miranda- "

"You worry too much Thane," she said dismissively, but avoiding his gaze.

His jaw tightened, knowing she was hiding something from him... or at least not telling him everything. "I would argue I worry just enough," he said shortly.

She chuckled at his discomfort, lifting her glass to her lips and taking a delicate sip of the sweet liquid. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But Thane," she said, her eyes flicking up to look at him. "She is _happy_ with the crew she has now. Who knows what rabble she'd be stuck with if she went back to Cerberus. Besides," she added with a shrug of one bare shoulder. "If we keep protecting human colonies they shouldn't have any issue with us."

"We can hope," he sighed, deep worry etched in his face at the thought of the possible dangers to come. "I just don't want to see you get hurt over this, Siha."

"Let's change the subject," Shepard said abruptly, feeling decidedly uncomfortably with the seriousness of the topic especially since she was supposed to be having fun on a date. "What are _your_ plans now Thane?"

The smile he gave her then was so full of warmth and love that it took her breath away. "Why, to spend as much time as I can with you, of course."

"You romantic," she accused, heat rushing through her, making her face flushing hot as warm tingles raced down her belly and thighs. She'd never get over how he could make her melt with just a look. Her eyes automatically glanced down embarrassed, but then she forced herself to look back up at him, meeting his warm gaze with a happy smile of her own.

"Mmm," he agreed, leaning against the table, his body instinctively reaching for hers, craving her touch. "Where you go Shepard, I go."

Her body responded in kind, leaning towards him, drawn by his presence. Then they were kissing, his hands tangled in her carefully styled hair, messing it all up to hell, but she didn't care. She just wanted him. The moan he gave to her lips reflected her own needs and desires. If only they-

"_E-hem_." The waiter cleared his throat, startling them apart _again_.

"Oh for the love of-" Shepard snarled, giving the turian a dirty look.

The young man had the decency to look embarrassed, bowing his head to avoid Shepard's wrathful gaze. "Sorry, but your meal is here."

"Thank you," Thane said, smiling understandingly at the waiter who was just doing his job.

"Next time we're definitely staying in," Shepard grumbled, shaking out her napkin with a snap as the food was placed before them and the waiter quickly fled. "You can cook for us and we won't have to deal with this cra-"

"That..." he said, cutting her off by gently clinking his glass to her, getting her attention. "... would bring me much joy."

She looked up at him, her face softening into a smile as her irritation melted away in light of his quiet benevolence. Then her eyes caught sight of the food that had been set before him. "Can I try a bit?" she asked, interests peaked as her eyes studied his colorful fish and vegetable dish curiously.

"Be my guest," he said, nudging the plate a bit closer to her so she didn't have to reach so far over the table. "I would not mind a taste of your own, in fact," he added, eyeing what the waiter had brought her. "It looks quite exotic."

Shepard chuckled quietly at his comment, reaching over to scoop up a bit of fish onto her fork before popping the delightful morsel into her mouth. It was hard for her to imagine steak and potatoes as anything exotic.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ah." Thane's nimble fingers deftly snatched the check-pad from Shepard's unsuspecting hand.

"Thane." The woman glowered at him, clearly not enthusiastic about the idea of him paying, and held out her hand. "Give it back."

He gave her a long, nonplused look, not impressed. "I believe it is traditional in your species for the male to pay while out on a date," he pointed out when it was clear neither one of them was going to break eye-contact first.

"Tha-ane," she said, warning in her voice, her fingers motioning for him to comply to her demands.

"She-pard," he replied, parroting her tone exactly, refusing to give in.

She gave an exasperated sigh, leaning her elbows forward on the table and leveling a formidable scowl at him.

"That's not going to work," Thane said mildly, reaching into his pocket for his cred-chip.

"Thane," she said quietly, her features softening when it was clear she couldn't simply intimidate him into giving in to her will. "It's expensive. I don't want to put you out. I chose the restaurant so I-" she said, trying to reason with him, the heat going out of her gaze replaced by concern, but he cut her off before she could go on.

"Money is not a problem for me, Siha," he said bluntly, his eyes scanning the check before inserting his cred-chip into the datapad and setting it aside for the waiter to collect.

She gave him a look that said this discussion was not over and he sighed, reaching over the table to tenderly cover her clasped hands with one of his own. "I am not a very extravagant man Shepard," he said in explanation as he wrapped his fingers around hers, hoping to dilute some of her stubbornness. "I enjoy the simple things in life as much as, if not more than, the glamorous ones. Even with providing for my extended family, luxuries like this are not an issue for me... And I like being able to buy you nice things," he added after a second when it looked like she wasn't convinced.

"I see," she said, clearly still miffed.

"Please let me pay, Siha," he said in a gentle tone, squeezing her hand, his eyes begging for her acceptance.

"Fine," she huffed, but the slight smile that spared over her lips told him she had forgiven him.

"Thank you," he smiled back, entering the submit code into the check.

Shepard's eyes immediately caught the motion of the waiter striding over to them from across the room, the young turian called by their datapad's signal. And she was delighted to see in his hands was another bottle of the Riesling for them to take home.

"So I'm dating a millionaire, huh?" she joked with a grin, her eyes studying the bottle of wine she now held in her hands. She knew the vintage wasn't cheap, but she was pleased he had bought it.

"Something like that," he said, tucking his cred-chip away nonchalantly.

"What?!" She started, her head jerking up in surprise. But he just smiled and did not elaborate... and she couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not.

"Shall we, my dear?" he said, standing up and pulling his coat on before offering his hand with a slight bow, his other arm tucked behind his back as if he were standing in parade rest.

The woman shook off her shock and grinned, slipping the bottle of wine into it's bag and looping the handles over her wrist. "If you insist." she said coyly, slipping her hand into his grasp and letting him pull her out of the chair.

"Oh, but I do," he rumbled, stepping close and wrap his arms around her as he leaned down to delicately press his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss, giving her a taste that was full of promises of what was to come later that night. "My Siha," he murmured into her mouth as he pulled back again, his fingers brushing tenderly through her hair before reaching down to take her hand again to lead her to the door.

"My man," she whispered back, looping her elbow with his - their fingers still entwined - and leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked out of the restaurant doors and into the night. She sighed with delight at the intimacy, pressing her cheek again his warm body. This was perfect.

Suddenly Thane's foot slipped on the stairs outside the restaurant, breaking their loving contact. The drell quickly caught himself against the railing before falling, but he still looked a little too startled for Shepard's taste.

She automatically darted back to his side, worried. The assassin wasn't one to generally miss a step. "Are you okay?" she said softly, gently touching his arm to get his attention.

"Yes, sorry... " he said, leaning back against the railing to get his bearings and giving her a sheepish smile. "I may have drunk a little too much tonight," he added, rubbing his forehead and feeling a bit foolish as his cheeks flushed yet again.

She looked at him incredulous. "You only had two glasses of wine, Thane. Well two-and-a-half," she amended after a moment. She had made sure to split the bottle fifty-fifty between them, or as close to that as possible. It was only fair...

"Yes..." he agreed, swallowing hard, his mouth suddenly going dry. "But I'm afraid my body is not as tolerant of alcohol as yours is," he added, pulling off his jacket again as a hot flash spiked through him.

"Meaning what exactly?" Shepard said, watching her date carefully just in case she had to jump in and give him a hand. She could barely believe he was blushing... again! So many times in one night. It was not like Thane. Not like him at all.

"All drells are lightweights compared to humans, Shepard," he explained, relieved for a moment to rest as the world seemed to spin slowly around him. "Our physiology absorbs alcohol faster so the drink hits us harder. But... it's usually not this effective. I must have miscalculated the alcohol level," he added, feeling a bit sick, but grateful when everything stopped swaying and his sight steadied again. Then his brow furrowed as he noticed the concern on her face.

"Oh Siha," he whispered, stepping closer to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Do not look so worried. I will be fine," he said with a gentle smile, caressing the line of his jaw with a finger. " I just need to lay down for a bit when we get home."

"I didn't know-"

"Hush," he said, cutting off her worried words. "It is fine. I am not truly drunk. Just a little..." he paused, his hazy mind struggling to recall the right human word. "I think you call it 'buzzed,'" he said, his attention flicking back to her and he smiled, reaching up to catch her face between his hands. "It was a very good drink Shepard," he murmured, his thumbs stroking over her cheeks. "I will just have to remind myself not to imbibe so much the next time no matter how good it may taste," he said, rubbing his forehead against hers then catching her lips in a kiss. "How good _you_ taste," he murmured, kissing her again, his arms pulling her down the stairs and into an alleyway beside the restaurant.

"Thane," she giggled as he continued to kiss and nip at her jaw, his hands drawing her deeper into the alley.

"I want you," he whispered in response, pushing her against the wall, his hands squeezing her bosom making her gasp. He pressed himself into her with a low hungry, rumble, his body pinning hers to the wall as his hands roamed over her skin, steadily slipping downward, stroking and kneading and making her so totally hot.

"Now?" she gasp, loving the way he was taking control, but having a hard time believing he really wanted to have sex in public.

He growled, rolling his hips into her, his hands grabbing her butt, pulling her even closer. She moaned with desire, her body automatically arching against his touch as tingles raced through her body, pooling in her belly.

"Thane," she whimpered, feeling his erection hard and throbbing in his pants, that hot meat pressed flush with her groin just turning her on more. The good news was he could not be _that_ intoxicated if he could still get it up. The bad news was she wasn't sure she would be able to make it back to the Normandy tonight. Not with him in this state. Hell she wasn't even sure _she_ could make it back to the ship tonight. He was so hot. So hard. Maybe there was a hotel somewhere close? God, but she wanted him to fuck her so bad. Right now. Right here. Oh _god_.

A cry ripped its way from her lips as he suddenly slammed his hips forward, thrusting her back against the hard wall. It would have almost been vicious, had he not held her head and body in such a gentle, tender way, careful to keep her from damage. Then his hips started rolling into hers again, his mouth nipping and sucking at her bare throat and shoulders. And it was so good.

She tried to stifle the pleasured sounds that were falling unheeded from her mouth, biting down on her own arm. God this was so hot. She moaned as she felt his hand come to her breast again, his fingers pinching at her nipple through the cloth. She knew if they were not clothed he would be inside her by now... and that thought just made her all the wetter.

He grunted in response to her plaintiff moans, kissing her hard, his teeth catching her bottom lip between them and pulling back before he hungrily shoved his lips into hers again. His heartbeat throbbed fast and heavy in his head and he moaned into her lips, his tongue flicking inside her mouth, tasting her. Loving her. But it still wasn't enough. He wanted her. He wanted her _now_. He was so hot he'd practically forgotten where they were, his world narrowing until there was just her. Just the object of his love and desire and hot, hungry lust. Gods, he wanted _her_.

Heat flashed hotter within him and he snarled into her skin, lightly biting her neck, earning him another low groan from his lover. But he wanted more. So much more. His hand scrambled at the neck of her dress, roughly pulling down the right cup of the strapless. Shepard gasped as she felt the cool air kiss her bare breast before his warm hand was suddenly there, covering her again. Then she cried out as he leaned down and took her hard nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking and driving her wild.

"God _Thane_," she gasped, throwing her head back as desire burned through her body, fogging her mind and making her knees weak. Would it really be so bad if he took her right here? Right here in the alley? Oh the thought made her so hot. So what if it was technically public? It was not like anyone was actually here, actually watching them... but no. They couldn't. They just couldn't.

"Thane wait," she breathed in the barest whisper, the words catching in her throat.

"Mmm," he rumbled against her, licking his way her neck, his fingers still playing with her bared nipple. "You are more intoxicating then any drink could be, Siha."

A sudden giggle escaped her at the absurdity of the situation. God this was so stupid. What if they got caught? An ex-specter and a assassin doing the nasty in a Citadel alley. The tabloids would have a field day for weeks. And Thane... God, Thane was definitely more drunk then he had admitted... but at least he was a fun drunk. But still no matter how fun it was there was no way the drell would do this sober. And Shepard couldn't let him do something he might come to regret. She sighed with disappointment, but steeled herself to end this tryst.

"Thaaaaane," she moaned, feeling his hand pull up the hem of her dress and dip into her panties, his nimble fingers stroking at the wet folds of her slit. It felt so good. So right, but she had to stop it. She had to stop it _now_ before she didn't have the willpower to end it anymore. "Thane we can't-" she gasped, trying to push herself away. She felt him tense at her words, his whole body going ridged against her and for a single moment she feared something was wrong... Then suddenly, _inexplicably_ he simply crumpled before her.

Shepard blinked, her eyes disbelieving as they watched her date's body thud heavily onto the ground and lay still. Wha? This couldn't- She stared, her mind slowly realizing he must have passed out. Too much alcohol will do that to you, she reasoned with an incredulous smile, her hands quickly tucking her breast back into her dress. This could have gone worse, but it was going to be a bitch to drag him back to the Normandy in high heels, she mentally grumbled, crouching down to haul his prone figure up.

Then her right heel twisted out from under her. "Whoa!" She nearly fell, but managed to brace herself with one hand against the ground. Maybe I'm a little more drunk then_ I_ thought, she chuckled to herself, wiping her arm across her forehead.

Then her nose wrinkled in disgust as she suddenly realized she had put her hand into something wet. "Oh gross," she hissed, snatching her hand away from the metal of the floor. Ugh, it wasn't just wet it was warm too. With her luck it was probably piss or vomit. Even the classiest places had to contest with drunks and bums... not that they had been acting much better, she added with a grin, still high on lust. At least I didn't fallen in i- She froze, staring at her hand. It was red.

Thane... Her eyes jerked back to her lover and she saw the widening pool of blood beneath his head for the first time. Horror shot through her at the sight. Had he... No. NO!

"Thane!" She lunged for him, her mind blanking with wild panic. Had he hit his head? Had he been shot? What the hell was going on?!

But before she could touch him rough hands shot out of the darkness, grabbing her wrists and shoving her into the ground.

"H-hey. What the fuck-" she yelled, kicking out, but the hands just slammed her back down, stunning her.

"Lie still," a voice growled and she felt a knee being pressed into her back and something being bound about her wrists.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she wheezed, jerking her shoulders, trying to wrench out of her attacker's grasp. "Let me go! Let me-"

The knee pressed harder into her back, painfully choking off her words. "Stay _still_," the voice growled again, threat plain in his tone. Yes his. Definitely male. She let herself still, gasping for air as she tried to think. Her mind automatically went to C-sect, but there was no way these guys were cops, but then who...? Muggers? Rapers? Whatever the case, they were just about to find out they bit off more than they could chew.

A grunt jerked her attention back out of her thoughts and she snarled under her breath. If they thought they could just rape her they had another think coming. She blinked, glaring through her unruly red hair, but it was too dark to see a thing. What were they doing?! There was another grunt and the sound of something heavy being lifted... and her blood went cold.

Thane... This wasn't about her. It was about _Thane_. Her eyes widened in horror and she sucked in a shuddering breath. They were taking Thane. Oh god, _they were taking Thane!_

He body flew into action before her mind truly grasped the situation, but that didn't matter. Whatever the hell was going on it wasn't good. And she needed to protect her man. With a howl, the woman bucked violently, dislodging her complacent attacker from her back. Then there was just kicking and screaming and cursing and biting. She didn't have the use of her hands, but there was still plenty of damage she could do even with bound wrists. A vicious grin split her face as she felt her foot connect with something soft and a shriek of pain echoed through the alleyway. Then... there was nothing. No target within reach. She paused her struggles, weary of attack, but confused by the sudden change on the battlefield.

Shepard lay still for a second, gathering her strength and listening, but still heard no sound. No attackers, nothing more than the beat of her heart and the panting of her breathe. With a grunt she wearily rolled over and struggled up into a sitting position, but when she shook her hair out of her eyes no one was there. No one... She stared ahead in disbelieve. They couldn't have just disappeared. Not that quickly. Where...? How...? A shock of fear lanced through her gut and she glanced around in panic. Thane... But her lover was gone. All that was left of him was a glistening pool of blood at her feet.

**TBC...**

Ahhh! This chapter just kept getting longer and longer, new scenes popping into my head every day. I just had to cut it off here. I know it is a horrible cliffhanger... but ask any of my other fic readers and you'll learn I'm an evil cliffy-master. Hiya! Anyway, I know it got a little heavy there... but well... there is a reason Thane kinda lost control. You'll learn about it in the next chapter. I hope you are liking and stay tuned to see what happens to Thane now that he is in the clutches of... duhduhduhDUUUUH... the 'bad guys.' Sorry if this is a little rough. I tried to do all the right editing, but I'm sure something slipped through the cracks. Boy I think I'm a little sleep deprived. Really, I'm not usually this nutzy. Seriously, I'm not. As always I would love, absolutely LUV some reviews. Please review. Pretty please?

**Side note:** So as I've been developing further chapters for this fic... it's turning out a little kinkier then I originally intended. Nothing cracked I assure you, and everything is keeping with character (at least in my mind) or explained one way or another. You'll see. I just wanted to warn you ahead of time. I'll probably be adding some more tags and we'll just see where this goes...

Special thanks to **Templar's Creed** for helping me out with a little problem solving. P.S. I know Thane's been blushing here, but there is a reason. I promise. Thanks so much for your comments. I hope I don't disappoint.

Also to **Lotte1234**; I'm glad you are liking this fic. Thank you so much for the review.


	4. Ch 4: Dead or Alive?

**CHAPTER 4: Dead or Alive?  
**

Drugged.

Shepard stared numbly at the datapad in her hands, a cold anger settling deep within her gut. Thane had been drugged. Her hands clenched down on the pad, her body shaking with fury. Thane had even been _targeted_. The simpler and safer delivery system for the drug would have been the wine, but no. The substance had been smeared on the drell's glass instead and directly given to him. God, no wonder he had been acting so loopy. And the worst part was she hadn't even noticed. Hell, she'd _insisted_ they were safe. And look where that got them. He was gone and too little of the drug remained on the glass for the Dr. Chakwas to analyze. Shepard didn't even know if Thane was still be alive or if the drug, not to mention his kidnappers, had killed him. And it was all her fault.

The woman shuddered, remembering the hot, wet feel of the drell's blood on her fingers. She wasn't squeamish when it came to blood and guts. She couldn't be in her position, but this had not been just any old blood. This had been her _lover's_ blood. Thane's blood. The thought made Shepard feel sick to her stomach and she crossed her arms defensively over her chest, unconsciously tucking her hand under her other arm as her mind continued to torture her with those memories. Thane's blood was naturally darker and thicker than a humans; the color of dark wine rather than the startlingly bright red of a human's and the consistency of a hot syrup. It could easily be mistaken for half-dried human blood if no one looked too closely at it and when it dried it turned black and sticky and thick. But his had been so fresh and warm against her skin. She wished she just knew how badly injured he had been. _Where_ he had been injured. If he was still alive...

"Goddammit!" Shepard's emotions boiled over in a violent instant and she flung the datapad across the room in frustration, watching with grim satisfaction as it burst into pieces against the wall.

Garrus glanced up from his console in the Communications Room, startled, and straighten. "Shepard calm down," the turian said in a firm, but understanding tone. When she said nothing and just stared at the broken datapad on the floor, he took a cautious step closer and clasped her arm companionably. "You're emotions-"

The commander whirled on her tactical officer, swatting his hand away, her face twisted with anger and fear. "How the hell can I calm down Garrus!? Thane is-"

Garrus rumbled deep in his chest, the disgruntled sound cutting off her rant as he took another sudden step, closing the distance between them and resting his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find him Jane," he whispered the assurance, holding her gaze with his own. "But you are no good to him like this. You need to calm yourself," he said, gently rubbing his hand over her shoulder, his eyes searching hers for the strength she knew she had. The turian hated seeing his Commander in this state. Her confidence had been shaken and she was desperate in a way he had never seen before. It was the desperation of a lover- of a civilian not a Commander. And it worried him. She hadn't even taken the time to change out of her torn and stained dress before calling the meeting to order and sending the others out for intel. If they really lost Thane would she... could Shepard break? After everything - beating the reapers, coming back from the dead - could something like this really break her? He just didn't know... but then love did funny thing to people. He knew from personal, if recent, experience that such words were very true.

"I should be out there..." the woman said hollowly, her eyes pulling away from Garrus's gaze, turning back to the consoles beside them.

"Shepard, there's no way we can go door to door," the turian said, trying to reason with her. "The citadel is huge-"

Her green eyes flashed back to his. "I need to find him, Garrus!" she insisted, the tears she had refused to shed shining bright in her eyes. She didn't know if Thane's wound had been lethal and she didn't know if his kidnappers wanted him dead, but if they did, why would they go to all the trouble of drugging him in the first place? The substance didn't seem to be lethal in itself. At least, she had been kissing Thane and the drug hadn't killed her, but what if it acted differently with drell physiology? God, there were so many unknowns... Overwhelmed, the woman groaned and closed her eyes, leaning forward to lightly rest her forehead against the turian's armored chest. "I need him back. Safe..."

"I know," Garrus said, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her and instead just continuing to rest his hands on her shoulders. "But we have to do this smart."

Shepard took a deep breath then let it our slowly, her shoulders relaxing slightly as she reasserted control over herself. "I know," she said in a much calmer tone that relieved Garrus immensely. "Thanks," she added as she pulled back from him, a tight smile quirking the corner of her mouth. "I needed that."

"Anytime," he said, letting her move off to glower down at the console he had been working at.

She grimaced as she read the scant details they had off the screen and sighed. "If only we had more intel," she said, rubbing a knuckle between her eyebrows at the headache that had stated there. "We don't even know what species took him..."

"Miranda's on it. If anyone can track down a witness it is her. And Tali's already combing through all the C-Sec footage of the area-"

"I know. I know," Sheppard said, cutting the turian off. "Everything that can be done, is being done."

"Exactly," Garrus nodded, his face blank as he studied his Commander, trying to gauge what he could do to make her more comfortable. Or at least less... tense...

"And so we wait." Shepard sighed, letting herself fall into a chair and running a hand through her mussy red hair. "God I hate waiting."

A smile flickered over the tactical officer's face. Waiting _was_ always the worse part of any engagement, military or otherwise. There could be gunfire and bullets, heck there could even be reapers, but the waiting for it all to start was always hell. "I know," he said with a barely repressed chuckle, earning him a sour glare from the Commander, but then she then closed her eyes and sighed again, flatly refusing to let herself take her anger out on her friend.

"This sucks," Shepard huffed, lifting a hand to tuck back a lock of hair that had fallen across her eyes, but something was weighing her limb down. Her brow furrowed before she realized her purse was still dangling from her arm. She had simply forgotten to take it off. With a disgusted snort she shook it off and threw it onto the table before leaning back in the chair to glare at it. The contents of the little bag scattered across the surface as it landed with a thump beside the Riesling. Yah, the stupid wine bottle had survived the attack, but she'd lost Thane... Shepard closed her eyes with a sigh, rubbing her brow.

"Yah it does," Garrus agreed quietly, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes studying the woman with concern.

Shepard's eyes flicked open at his words and she gave him a strained smile, but then, out of the corner of an eye, something caught her attention. Something out of place. She turned her head and her eyes widening as she saw... on the table... that...

"Shepard?" the turian asked worriedly, noticing the change in his Commander.

"What is that?" Shepard said, leaning forward, her eyes glued to the items that had spilled from her purse.

"What's, what?" Garrus said, confused by the sudden attention she seemed to be giving her purse. Nothing seemed out of place.

That!" She snatched the compact datapad up in one hand as she stared at it. Automatically, she snapped it open - much like the flip-phones of old - her fingers stroking over the screen. It responded to her touch by powering up, it's screen flickering to life.

Shepard's eyes glanced up at Garrus as the cool light of the screen lit her face. "This isn't mine."

He stepped closer, looking at the little device from over her shoulder. "Do you think it's from the kidnappers?"

"I don't know..." she murmured, her attention focused on the screen as she deftly flicked through the information it displayed. "It looks like a locator."

"Mmmm," the turian said noncommittally as he studied the datapad. "Or a tracker."

"Yah..." Shepard said, settling on the main screen that seemed to be showing some sort of gridded map in blue and two pulsing dots, one red and one green. "But if it was from the kidnappers why would they give it to me," she added after a second.

"Location for a money drop maybe?" Garrus shrugged a shoulder, his eyes scanning over the screen looking for clues.

"But there's two dots and no instructions," she pointed out, then squinted and cocked her head to the side. After a moment she turned the pad 45 degrees and, suddenly recognizing the map, added; "and one of the dots is on our ship."

The turian stiffened. "Bomb?"

"I don't- Here hold this," Shepard said, suddenly shoving the mysterious datapad at Garrus before whirling and starting across the room.

"Shepard what?" The tactical officer fumbled with the device, caught totally off-guard and trying desperately not to stare at the sway of his Commanders hips as she walked away in heels.

"I have a hunch," she said without looking back as she continued towards the far side of the conference table. "Watch the screen."

"Um, wha-?" Garrus blinked, unsure he had heard her right and more than a little conflicted over Shepard's current, quite revealing attire and possibly fragile emotional state. Had she finally lost it? And why couldn't he stop staring at her butt?! He didn't even like human butts! They were so... fleshy. So why...?

"Just watch the screen," she said over her shoulder, completely oblivious to the turian's distraction.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure what I should be looking for-oh..." Garrus blinked as movement on the screen caught his eyes. "Shit," he said under his breath, turning his full attention to the device. It wasn't just him imagination. The red dot was moving... Then it stopped. Garrus glanced up to see Shepard had stopped as well and turned back to him. Could it really...?

"Did it?" The woman left the question open, but it was obvious they were both thinking the same thing.

"Go over there," Garrus demanded, pointed a claw to the opposite side of the room from where Shepard currently stood. They had to be sure.

The Commander complied without a word and Garrus staring at the screen as again the red dot moved just as Shepard moved. Then it stopped... just as she stopped.

"Oh spirits," Garrus breathed, setting the compact datapad down and leaning his hands on the table so he was staring down at the little screen. Shepard waited quietly as he quickly flicked through the displays again before he glanced up her with a grim look on his face.

"It's me, isn't it?" she said softly, feeling oddly calm now, but maybe that was just because she was actually doing something now instead of just sitting on her butt and waiting for something to happen.

He just looked at her, face serious and nodded.

"So," Shepard mused, thinking quickly. "Somehow I'm transmitting a signal."

"Yes." Garrus dipped his head in another nod.

She look up at him. "How?"

The turian let out a tight breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think the more pertinent question is 'why," he said leaning his weight over to one leg as he considered the problem.

"No." Shepard shook her head, dismissing the tactical officer's words. "Why is messy," she added as explanation, her hands already smoothing down her dress, trying to feel for any sort of device or irregularity in the fabric. "Relevant, but messy. 'How,' on the other hand, is easier," she said, straightening to run her hand through her hair and tousling the locks to see if anything fell out. "And depending on the device, it might tell us something about who put it there. But where the hell...?" She muttered, running out of places to check. She paused for just a second before slipping off her high heels and picking them up. Before Garrus could say a word she had already ripped the soles out of both the shoes and was in the process of snapping off the heels, but to no avail.

"Dammit not there. Where is it?" She frowned, thinking. Unless the transmitter was internal or sewn into her clothing or some kind of chemical tag... "I need to get these scanned," she said, dumping the destroyed shoes on the table in front of Garrus before immediately starting to unzip her dress.

"Whoa Shepard!" The turian whirled, turning his back on the freakin' object of his desire who was currently undressing herself right behind him. Spirits, was this some kind of twisted dream? No it couldn't be, could it? Still he refrained from sneaking a peek. "I know you're in a rush, but _really_?" he added, just a bit hoarsely.

"Oh man up," she scoffed, struggling with uncooperative zipper that seemed to be caught on something. She could barely get it to budge an inch. "This is important," she said through gritted teeth, trying to muscle the zipper into compliance.

'Manning up' is not the issue here, Garrus thought ruefully, feeling his internal temperature rise with the beginnings of arousal. Spirits, this is not good.

"God dammit!" The commander let out a disgruntled snarl, giving up on the stupid zipper in frustration and turning her back to him. "Garrus can you unzip me?" she said, pulling her hair away from the back of her neck. "I can't get it to work."

Garrus swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry and continued to look away, despite the invitation. "Um no," he said slowly, forcing himself to maintain control. "I don't think I'm going to-"

But she wasn't listening. Her fingers had found what had been obstructing her actions. The necklace... The one Thane had given her... The delicate golden chain hand snagged in the fabric around zipper, but dangled free now that she had stopped trying to force the zipper over it. The woman paused, letting her fingers ghost over the finely wrought metal for a moment before coming to a decision and deftly unclasping the treasured gift. She didn't want to take it off, but this was more important.

"Garrus, catch."

The turian's hand shot out automatically and grabbed the locket out of the air before he realized what was going on. Sometimes reflexes could be such a bother. It took him a moment longer to realize he was now holding the necklace Thane had given the commander earlier that day. Confused, he almost looked at the woman before remembering she could be naked by now and swiftly turning his head back to stare at the wall. "What do you want me to do with this exactly?" he said, unable to keep a touch of bitterness from leaking into his tone as he held the chain dangling between his claws..

"Is that it?" she said, so completely focused on the task at hand that she did not notice her tactical officer's discomfort.

Garrus was even more confused. "Is it what?"

She sighed in frustration, but also knew her friend wasn't telepathic so it wasn't his fault if they weren't on exactly the same page all the time. "Did the dot on the screen move?" she said, spelling it out for him.

"Oh," the turian blinked and looked down, feeling embarrassed with his distraction. Usually he could follow the commander's train of thought better than this. "Um..." he swallowed hard again and forced himself to focused on the compact datapad's screen. "Yah. The dot moved," he said, reflexively looking back over his shoulder at her before he could stop himself. However, he was relieved to find she was still mostly covered, even as a small subconscious part of him was disappointed not to find her naked. Nope. Not a dream. "You can finish putting your clothes back on," he said, trying to cover his slip.

Shepard let out an unladylike snort. "Thanks," she said sarcastically, re-zipping her dress. She considered her torn-apart shoes for a moment. They had been comfortably for heels, but she found she didn't really care if all this helped her find Thane. Whatever the case the shoes might as well be trash now so she left them and sidled closer to the turian.

The two of them stared down at the locket resting in the turian's hand, but Garrus was having more than a little trouble with keeping his attention from straying towards the soft, warm and scantily clad human body standing so close beside him. Spirits man, get it together, he thought, shifting uncomfortable where he stood and mentally forcing himself to ignore the distraction of the woman he so admired and maybe even loved. He needed to focus. SHE needed him to focus. To be his best. They might not be as intimate as he would have liked, but that was his fault not hers. He owed it to her to be the best damned tactical officer out there. And so he would be.

"Do you think the kidnappers-" Garrus started to say, breaking the silence, but Shepard cut him off.

"No," she said softly, adoration shining in her eyes as the gently took the locket from the turian's claws. "Thane gave it to me," she added with a soft smile before looking up at Garrus. "He must have set the tracker up."

"You're sure?" he asked cautiously, feeling a flicker of jealousy flare to life within him at the sight of her blatant affection, but he quickly quashed it, knowing there was a time and place for such feelings and this wasn't it.

"Yah." The ghost of the smile still lingered on Shepard's lips as she delicately stroked one finger over the locket's engraved, golden surface. "Thane is too meticulous to let something like this slip by him."

"So if red is you..." Garrus said, tapping the compact's screen with one claw to indicate the glowing red dot before letting his finger drift over to the second blinking marker. "Green is..."

"Probably Thane," she nodded in agreement, picking up his train of thought. But what...? Her mind immediately went to the silver cuff the drell had been wearing that carried the same alien script as her locket. It had been the only thing new; the only thing out of the ordinary... Sudden excitement flared hot within Shepard's belly. If they were right. If this device- this tracker could lead them to Thane...

The commander glanced up to find Garrus watching her closely. "Should we...?" he said, leaving the question open, but she was already moving, a vicious grin spreading over her face. This she knew. This she could handle. Finally she could actually _do_ something.

Garrus's heart leapt with a strange mix of relief and exhilaration. The commander was back. Thank the spirits she was back. Without a backward glance he grabbed the compact datapad off the Communications Room table and strode after her.

"Call everyone available back for an assault," Shepard commanded as the turian fell in step beside her in their rushed towards the elevator. "Those that are already working on other angles leave in the field. We've got to have other avenues of inquiry in case this doesn't pan out."

"On it."

She glanced at the turian out of the corner of one eye, grateful not for the first time for her strong and steady right arm, and noticed he carried the compact datapad clutched in one hand. "See if EDI can patch that into the mainframe," she added, not breaking stride. "It'd be nice to have it on display during the mission."

"Yes it would." He nodded in agreement before pointing out; "you'll want to leave that necklace here. If someone figures out how to hack the tracker's frequency..."

Shepard glanced down to the locket still clutched in her hand. It hadn't even been a day, but already she felt like it was a part of her. And it was a part of Thane. The only part she currently had left. She really didn't want leave it, but she knew Garrus was right. She couldn't take the risk. "Good point. Thanks," she said sedately. "I'll leave it in my cabin..."

Shepard started as she suddenly realize they were already at the elevator and she had automatically pushed the call button. And Garrus was still standing by her... She looked quizzically up at the turian, confused as to why the tactical officer was still there. Even though he was engrossed with work on his omni tool, he still had a lot to arrange before they went out. Cocking her head to the side, the woman considered him a moment. "You look like you want to say something," she finally said.

Garrus look up then sighed, shutting down the omni tool. "You know me too well sometimes."

"Well spit it out," she said with a curious little smile. "You're not normally this shy."

If only you knew. "Shepard..." he breathed before soldiering on, knowing the woman wasn't going to like what he had to say. "What I don't get it 'why.' What reason did Krios have for putting a tracker on you or himself for that matter? It doesn't make sense."

"Oh don't worry," she said dismissively, turning back to stare at the elevator display. "I'll chew him out about it later," she added absently, wondering what the hell was taking the elevator so long.

"Shepard..." the turian paused, taking a deep breath as those intense green eyes flicked back to him. He had to say it. Spirits knew he didn't want to, but he had to say it. "We have to consider the possibility that this could be a trap. They could have found the tracker and are setting an ambush or... Krios could be working for someone else." He added the last bit carefully, wishing he didn't have to say it, but respecting and caring for his Commander too much to omit it.

Garrus grimaced as Shepard's posture stiffened at his words and he hurried to explain. "As your tactical officer I have to point out the possibility no matter how unlikely or-" he said quickly and slightly desperately, unwilling to face her wrath, but she cut off his scrambled words with a tired smile.

"Easy Garrus. I don't blame you for doing your job. I'll take it into consideration."

The turian gave a sigh of relief. Thank the spirits, the commander was really back in control. Then he was horrified to find his mouth had continued to talk. "I mean, I like Krios well enough..." Shut up, man. Shut up, shut up, shut up, Garrus silently chanted, feeling like a dumbstruck teenager in his first heat again, but despite his mental discouragement the words just kept coming. "...but what other reason- did he _expect_ to get kidnapped?"

Luckily, Shepard didn't seem to notice his embarrassing ramble. "No," she said simply, pushing the elevator call button again in her impatience. "He's just that paranoid." Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator dinged and the doors opened before her, but then Garrus's next words chilled her to the bone.

"It's not paranoia Shepard if someone's really after you."

The Commander barely suppressed a shudder as she stepped into the elevator and punched in the number that would take her to her cabin. "Yah..." she said distractedly, her mind wandering, before her eyes snapped back to him and her jaw tighten with new found indignation. "Gather a team and meet me at the air locker in ten."

"As you say commander." Garrus dipped his head in acknowledgement as the doors closed. As soon as he heard the elevator whirr to the next level he let out a tight sigh, his head dropping into a hand. "Oh spirits just kill me," he moaned in utter mortification. He had to do something about this unbridled infatuation. It was turning him into an idiot. A stupid, horny idiot.

Oblivious to her tactical officer's plight, Shepard stared up at the elevators display, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor as she watched the numbers slowly flick by. God Dammit, can't this thing go any faster?! She sighed, running a hand through her red hair and forcing herself to cool down. Yelling at inanimate objects wasn't going to help anything. She just needed to get to her cabin, suit up, get to the air locker and head the strike-team down to whatever hole the mother-fuckers who had Thane were hiding in and kick their collective asses. That's all. Then the drell would be back home and she could relax. She only hoped her love was still alive... and he wasn't somehow a traitor.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Thane barely suppressed a groan as his body slowly came back online. His head was buzzing and everything seemed to ache, but he couldn't remember why... Had there been a mission? Or maybe Shepard had been sparring with him and she kicked his ass. Yes, he could see that happening- IF he had been in the mood to let it happen. Or maybe he was sore from a long night of something more lavacious. He just couldn't remember... and that was worrisome. _Very_ worrisome. Thane wasn't one to do something that would cause himself memory loss, no recreational drugs, stimulants or steroid, so either he had drunk too much alcohol for a special occasion - he did faintly recall a restaurant date with Shepard, which in his book would rank as very, very special - or something far more sinister was going on.

The ex-assassin mentally frowned as he reassessed his situation. It felt like he was somehow bound to the surface he was lying on, though he didn't dare let himself move a muscle to explore exactly what had been used to make the restraints. Luckily, there didn't seem to be a lot of actual pain, no broken bones or weeping wounds, but even so his body felt heavy, almost numb, and very sluggish. It almost felt like he had been drugged. Shit. He opened one eyes a crack then snapped it shut again, silently cursing as he realized he was not in a familiar place. Instincts, man. Always trust your instincts. He'd allowed himself to forget that fundamental rule for a moment and look where it got him. He only hoped Shepard didn't have to suffer for his lapse too.

Quickly, so he would still look asleep, the drell controlled his breathing, forcing himself to take deep, slow breaths. In a few moment he had calmed his body despite the adrenaline surging within him at finding himself in a strange place and a compromised position. He noted, with concern, how uncomfortably tight his lungs felt. Too tight. He could feel a cough fit just on the horizon, but he couldn't afford that right now. He needed to move before he lost the element of surprise. He wasn't really comfortable fighting in such a hindered state - there was far too much possibility for failure and death - but he wasn't sure he would have a choice. He would need to minimize contact to escape. After he was in safe territory he could stop and reevaluate. With any luck this was all just a big misunderstanding and he was in a hotel somewhere with Shepard. Riiight. A hotel that looked like a warehouse. Trust your instincts, man.

Still... Memories were coming back to him through the fog, even though the end of the night stubbornly remained fuzzy. He had definitely been on a date with the Commander and, after a few bumped, they had been having a good time. So why wasn't he in Shepard's room or at least his own? The last thing he vaguely remembered was leaving the restaurant for the Normandy. Thane mentally frowned at the thought. Drell weren't used to vaguely remembering anything. Something was defiantly wrong.

Cautiously, Thane blinked his eyes open and, without moving, did a quick scan of the room. It only took a second before he was snapping his eyes shut again and analyzing the image. Sometimes there were perks to having a perfect, drell memory.

After going back over the scene a few times in his mind to make sure he hadn't missed anything, Thane breathed a mental sigh of relief. It didn't look like they had Shepard, at least they didn't have her in the same room as him. Whoever 'they' were...

The drell suppressed a frown, casting his mind back to what had probably been the night before... he hoped. Really he could have lost a week or more and he would never know... but that was a problem for another time. Right now he just needed to think. He remembered now feeling hot and dizzy and... very aroused, although it seemed not all of that had been a part of his natural libido. The signs were pointing more and more towards intoxication or drugging, neither of which he was very pleased about... but if he remembered right, Shepard hadn't been showing any signs of something being off. Maybe she hadn't taken enough of the drug, if it had been a drug, to effect her. Or maybe she had never been included in the plot to begin with. Or maybe the drug had killed her outright hours later.

Thane shielded away from that last thought, feeling his stomach wrench sickeningly at the possibility. He had never considered that Shepard could ever die before him... Not like Irikah-

No! Thane steeled himself. It did no good for him to be dwelling on 'maybes' right now. First he needed more intel. Second he had to escape. Only after that could he allow himself to think of the 'maybes.' He simply couldn't afford the distraction right now. Not if he ever wanted to see his lover agai-

A sudden deep shudder of pain lanced through the drell's body and a startled gasp escaped his lips before he could restrain himself, but luckily no one seemed to be around to notice. What for the love of Arashu was that? he thought panting slightly as the wave of pain seemed to coalesce into a single pounding point of heat and agony in his brain. Whatever it was it was not good. He had to move fast...

With a fierce willpower he had spent years honing, Thane pushed away the pain and forced himself concentrate. Pain was inconsequential right now. Pain would slow him down. Pain would get him killed. True it was worrisome. Something was definitely wrong with his body, and he had no idea what, but he'd just have to worry about it later.

Turning his attention back to the present, the drell cast his senses about, picking up every minute detail he could without moving. The unmistakable stale scent and faintly metallic taste in his mouth told him he was somewhere with recycled air. A space station, orbiting platform, or maybe even the Citadel. That would be certainly convenient if the last were true. It was even better because his glance around confirmed that he was in a room, not a ship. That meant he didn't have to take control of the space to escape. He just needed to get out and away.

Touch told him he was laying on something metal and the air was cool against his skin, but pleasant so there was probably an environmental system or air conditioning running somewhere close by. Cautiously, Thane tensed his muscles to see how they would react. Good. Still sore, but good. It seemed like he was tied to the platform he was lying on with... rope? Who uses rope anymore? Obviously his captors hadn't expected him to wake. All the better for his escape. Even better then that was the fact that once he got free there was plenty of supplies and things to hide behind scattered about the room if a fire-fight broke out. He already knew he surrounded by tech from his first peek around and the hum of machine only confirmed that, but... there was something else... something just at the edge of his hearing...

The drell tilted his head slightly, focusing his hearing and suddenly the words came into focus.

"...an't believe that drell is such a terrible assassin." A somehow familiar young voice was saying and for a second Thane stopped concentrating on listening and cast his mind back. He never forgot a voice, or the face that went with it, so where had he heard that one before? Where...? But the chemical fog that had blurred the end of his night so completely clouded the memory, making it impossible for him to remember accurately. With a mental frown he cast his focus back to the conversation of what had to be his captors just in time to hear that same voice continue. "He seemed like such a nice man."

An older voice answered the first's implied question. "Looks can be deceiving, boy. You know he's got scars all over him under those clothes."

There was a condescending snicker and a third voice chimed in. "Yah, he's also got the perfect lips for sucking face," it said with the stupid bravado of the young and dumb.

"Oh don't be crass. Seriously," the first voice berated with a disgusted tone. Stars, where had he heard that voice before?!

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud," the third voice mimicked, making Thane instantly take a disliking the owner. And then anger flashed within him at the next stupid words out of that crass mouth.

"I mean did you see him go at it with that whore back there? Shit, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had thrown her to the ground and fucked her right there if we hadn't interrupted."

Thane felt the fury grow, coursing hot through his blood, but he clamped down on it, forcing himself to calm down and analyze the intel. Three. There were at least three of them. What's more they hadn't know he had been out with Shepard. They didn't even know the Commander by sight, so they wouldn't have spent the time to take her too. That was good. Very good. Plus, they must have thought they had disarmed him, neutralized him, left him defenseless. They were wrong. Very, very wrong.

Reaching down, the assassin discreetly pulled a knife he had hidden in the sole of his boot, kept safe just for cases such as this. With a slight flick of his wrist he nicked the rope binding him, leaving the barest strand whole so it looked like he was still tied while in reality his bonds would snap with the faintest pressure. With that done, the drell palmed the stiletto, hiding the blade under his wrist as he lay still waiting for the perfect moment, his ears still attuned to his captors conversation.

"It's not his fault," the first voice answered the third, incredulously. "He was drugged. You know that."

Well, the drell thought coldly, refusing to allow his anger to control him. That answered _that_ question.

"So what? You're his defender now?" the third voice scoffed. "Have you fallen for him? Are you two going to run away and-"

"Spirits, Connor your such an ass!" Ah. The first voice belonged to a turian... or at least someone that followed or knew of turian religious beliefs. Someone he had met before... He just couldn't remember and it was _so_ aggravating. It defiantly wasn't Garrus Vakarian... Or Lorik Qui'in. Or Lantar Sidonis. Or any of the couple hundred of other turians he could remember off hand, so who was it?! Damn. this was annoying. Absently, Thane wondered if this was what it felt like to have an un-perfect memory like so many species did. Sure, there were drawbacks to the drell's mental system. Being able to perfectly remember every bad thing that ever happened to you wasn't that great, in fact it had driven a few mad, but the assassin couldn't imagine what it must be like to _not_ be able to remember all the time. It just sounded like a utterly horrible prospect.

Turning his thoughts away from the memory dilemma, Thane speculated on what species his other two (or more) captors might be. It was common for species to group together, make 'clicks' so to speak, of only their species, but it was just as common for one species to work with another, especially when it came to mercenaries. They didn't sound like krogans though, that much was sure. Not gruff enough. And thank Amonkira for that. He wasn't sure he could handle a krogan hand-to-hand in his kind of condition even with the knife. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but his body just felt so weak. It would probably be best to keep the fighting to a minimum if at all possible. His captors were also definitely not hannar either, or elcor, or volus. And not chirpy and neurotic enough to be salarian... but any of the other citadel races were up for grabs. Human, drell, asari... It could be any of them and each brought their own problems to the game. Still... he really wished there wasn't an asari. He really didn't want to have to deal with a full-blown biotic right now...

Attention drawing back to the conversation again, Thane perked up as the older voice, the one that seemed to belong to the leader of the group, was added to the mix. It sounded like 'the ass' had tried to speak again, but 'the leader' cut him off. "That's enough, both of you. Connor go check the cargo."

Shit, Thane thought. He had been doddling too much... Intel was great, but sometime you just have to move. However, if he left now he would be immediately missed and that would be a problem. He could wait it out until 'the ass' finished checking him over and left again, but there was a chance of discovery... or possibly being drugged again and _that_ was very unappealing. On the other hand, he could just grab the guy and use him as a hostage. That might minimize the chances of a fire-fight, _if_ his captors cared enough about each other, which was unlikely especially for mercenaries. If one ended up dead it just meant splitting their payment among fewer people. That reasoning pretty much took out the hostage idea, but he could use more intel. Maybe the others wouldn't notice if he interrogated this one for a bit. It would be helpful to know where he was, especially when it came to escaping.

"Oh come on," 'the ass' continued to whine, breaking into Thane's thought. "He's unconscious."

"Go." And it was definitely a command. The older voice had to belong to the leader. Or at least one of them.

"Fine.

Having decided on a plan of action, Thane quickly rearranged himself into a seemingly unconscious configuration and let his body go limp again as footsteps approached him.

It seemed to take forever for those sullen, shuffling steps to finally stop at Thane's side. Then the drell heard a deep sigh.

"So here we are lizard-boy," 'the ass' grumbled and Thane felt a hand fall on his shoulder and half-heartedly shake him. "You still unconscious. What a surprise." The drell had to use all his willpower not to tense up under the careless hand. What kind of amateur would... it was unthinkable! The guy hadn't even checked his bonds yet. Well, at least amateur night was going to work in his favor, Thane thought, using the shaking of his body to surreptitiously check the blade he still had hidden in his hand. He just needed to wait for the right moment...

"Connor! Don't touch him." 'The leader' commanded sharply from the other room, and the drell couldn't fail to hear the note of worry in the older male's voice, though Thane couldn't really tell if it was worry for the crew or the 'cargo.' Maybe taking a hostage would work after all...

"Oh relax," 'the ass' scoffed. "It's not like he's going to do anything."

"I'll _relax_ once we've gotten to the sol system and unloaded our cargo," the older voice said gruffly before adding. "Now be a proper crew member and check his bonds."

"Check his bonds," the young voice mimicked childishly under his breath. "Check his bonds. I swear..."

Thane heard a deep, exasperated sigh then there was a tugging at the ropes binding him. Thane winced mentally, knowing it would be a matter of seconds before the line snapped and he would be found out. It was now or never. The drell tensed, gripping his blade, ready to strike in an instant. His captor never had a chance.

The ex-assassin struck like lightening, his hand burying itself in the tarren's hair in a second and yanking the human close as he coolly set his blade at the young man's throat. He blinked as he got his first look at his captor's face and mentally cursed. It was a boy. Well, a young teenager. Average tarren. Fit. Brown hair. Blue eyes... But very, very average. There was nothing in the human's wide, gaping eyes that suggested he had any real experience with violence. Indeed, the sharp, calculating gaze of the trained killer was lacking. Well shit... Thane was many things, but he wasn't a kid-killer. Of course there was no need for the boy to know that...

Hiding his surprise and conflict, the drell grinned viciously, desiring to impress fear in the boy with the hopes it would make his new hostage more... manageable. After all, he now relied upon the teen for information and possibly safety. It would be easier for both of them if the human cooperated.

The boy just stared at him, stunned eyes wide.

Thane chuckled softly, allowing himself to take on the airs of someone more sinister then his normal personality dictated. "Why hello there little one," he whispered, widening his grin and effectively scaring the shit out of the young terren.

The brunet flinched at the sound of his voice and tried to pull away, but Thane twisted his hand still buried in the kid's hair and yanked him back down.

"None of that now," the ex-assassin chided softly, sliding the cool mental of his blade across the boy's throat in a menacing gesture, but without slicing the skin. "I wouldn't want to accidentally _cut_ you now, would I?"

Thane felt a shiver run through the human as the last of the color drained out of his face. "Y... you..."

"Shh. Hush boy," the drell said softly, pressing the flat of the blade to the human's lips. "Do what I say and I won't hurt you. I promise," he added with another fiendish grin, returning the knife to the kid's throat with a flick of his wrist.

"Now then, where am I?" he continued on in a soft whisper and that tender tone combined with the knife made it all so horribly menacing.

The boy opened his mouth as if to answer, but all that came out was a terrified croak. A sudden sharp scent spread through the air and Thane winced internally as he realized the boy had pissed himself. The drell repressed a sigh. He had pushed the young human too far, put too much fear into him. Now Thane knew he had to do damage control if he hoped to get anything useful out of the terren.

The ex-assassin loosened his grip on the teen's hair slightly, allowing the human a little more comfort while still keeping a good hold, and softened his smile. "Listen to me closely little one. I have no intention of hurting you if I do not have to. Just tell me what I need to know. Where-"

A scream split the air, cutting Thane's words off. The drell's head jerked towards the sound, and he instinctually tightened his grip on his hostage, but the sight that greeted him shocked him to the core. His professional mask slipped, his mouth gaping as he stared wide-eyed at the turian standing in the doorway. The waiter... It was the fucking waiter!

"You..." Thane whispered hoarsely, his gaze automatically scanning over the new addition to their number, but the turian had no weapon... The alien was just staring at him as he stared back.

Then an older human appeared behind the turian and, cursing, leveled a gun at Thane.

The drell was moving almost before he registered the weapon. Shoving the hostage away from him (it didn't seem like the man with the gun was feeling concerned about winging the boy), Thane rolled his body off the table he'd been lying on. He landing in a covered position on the opposite side of the metal slab as his captors. Then the dizziness hit.

Thane staggered, falling to one knees as the his vision swam sickeningly. The drell gritted his teeth, steadying himself with his hands on the floor as the world continued to sway back and forth... back and forth...

"Kalahira take it all," the drell growled under his breath. He couldn't afford this kind of debilitating weakness right now, but vertigo was not something you could just muscle through.

Scowling, Thane closed his eyes and, wasting precious seconds, took a deep calming breath. Letting it out slowly, he flicked his eyes open again and was satisfied to find the room had stabilized once more. Thank the gods for that.

The drell could hear the older man yelling at him to surrender as the human closed on his location. From the sound of the footsteps it seemed the other two young ones were holding back, but that no longer mattered. He just needed to avoid the gun and get out.

Just as the armed terren reached his cover and hesitated, Thane sprang into action. Lunging for the door on the far side of the room, the drell dodged to one side in hopes of avoiding fire, but one of his feet slipped out from under him and he stumbled, his weakened body betraying him. A bright light slammed into his back a second later and his body seized up as something akin to electricity burned through him, ripping a shriek from his lips.

The next thing Thane knew he was laying on his side, his cheek resting on the cold metal of the floor. Non-lethal shot. His mind automatically catalogued the fact as his body struggled to breath, the air having been knocked from his lungs. He had just been out for a second judging by his un-bound state... And people were still yelling around him... He knew he caught the pulse fire full on, but somehow he was still alive, if aching. The weapon must have been designed to stun not kill. A rarity, but he didn't have the time to wonder why. He needed to get up.

Painfully, the drell pushed himself back into a sitting position, coughing as his tortured nerves sung with agony. The yelling around him seemed to get louder, but the buzzing in his head drowned it out. He vaguely registered the gun being jabbed in his direction, but that wasn't important. He hurt, but he had to move. Move while he still could. Move _NOW_.

His chest heaving for oxygen, Thane staggered to his knees, desperate to escape. He needed to get back to Shepard. He needed- The second beam clipped his temple and he fell again. And this time he didn't get back up.

**TBC...**

Finally, I got something new up! Yay me! Now I know some people might think Garrus (and also possibly Shepard) is/are just maybe a touch OoC here, but then they must also concede that love can do really funny things to you too. Garrus will get over it... or maybe he won't. You'll just have to read more to see ;)

And so... Thane's in a pickle... and yah... THAT happened... I'm not going to say much more on the topic in fear of giving too much away, but can you believe it was the waiter? ... What am I saying it's always the waiter or the bartender or the hooker or the butler or, jeez, ANYone... But he was just such a cute little turian, wasn't he? Sigh... Things are just never how they seem. NEVER HOW THEY SEE-EEM (hint there for those that want to run with it). God, I'm and evil tease...

I also wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me with this offering of and extra-long chapter. I've kinda been living in a no-electricity zone again this summer so computers and internet weren't really a go. For those of you who are interested in my spidy fics never fear, I am working on them too... And I'm also working on typing up all the paper notes I made while away for my sweet little computer. Oh all the catching up to do...

Anyway, please, PLEASE review. I really love hearing what people think. And if you think Garrus is going totally loopy, don't worry. We'll get him back on track one way (AKA: he gets over Shepard/manages his feelings like an adult/starts dating someone else) or another (AKA: drunken threesome/orgy YAH!) or maybe both! We'll all just have to wait and see how it turns out... and how cracked I'm feeling when it comes to writing the scene ;p


End file.
